About a Demon Lord, and his Father
by lilbigEnano96
Summary: Oga Tatsumi, renowned high school delinquent, faces the biggest challenge of his life: parenting. Add in three freeloading demons, a fierce love triangle, and the weight of the human race on his shoulders, and you've got a typical day in the life of the future demon king's father! AoiXOga/HildaXOga
1. Chapter 1

**Just as the summery said, this is basically a remake of the series as a whole. Some parts will be completely different, others practically the same, the same goes for some of the characters, but those won't be changed that much. I might exclude some arcs, or include some of my own, I might not. Now I'll shut up and let you enjoy XD**

**Oh, I kinda gave Oga a little perverted side...not much, but at least I made it clear that he's into chicks. I own nothing, except for the one or two OC's that'll be appearing.**

**1:**

**What? I picked up the demon king?!**

**(Oga)**

I thought that my parents kicking me out of the house was the worst thing that could ever happen to me.

I was wrong. Dead fucking wrong.

I sat in the couch, frustrated, annoyed. The only thing that could possibly make me feel a little better was probably to smack the crap out of someone, anyone.

"Oi, Furuichi!" I called to my roommate/annoying friend, "You almost done over there?" I heard the idiot muttering curses under his breath as he carried what I guess was supposed to be lunch.

"Here," he muttered, placing a cold glass of water in the small table in front of me. I snatched one of the plates away from him and quickly began to eat, earning a dark look from him (or a least an attempt at one). "Hope you choke on it." He said, sitting down opposite to me on the carpet. I simply ignored his threat and continued to stuff my face with food.

"So what's this "amazing" story you're dying to tell me?" Stupichi asked, faking excitement.

I ate the last of my sandwich, gulping down my glass of water before letting out a satisfied belch. I leaned back, trying to figure out how to explain what happened to a simple moron like my roommate. When it came to me, I snapped my fingers, grinning to myself, then, after a long while of just grinning to myself, I began my tale.

"Once upon a time, there lived a smart, generous, and handsome young man, whom everyone wanted to be."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up," Annoyichi interrupted, waving his hands in front of my face. "Who's smart and handsome again?" I gave him the usual look I do when he says something stupid, which is every other word that comes out of his mouth. "Bullshit!" he practically spat in my face, "I call bullshit on that!"

I grabbed the moron in a headlock, knocking down the table along with the plates and cups to the floor.

"Interrupt me again and I will break your neck!" I growled, feeling the tension I held earlier literally melt away. "Now tap out!" I demanded, letting go once he obeyed and taking my seat back on the coach.

"Now, where was I…." I muttered to myself, "Hmm…Now I remember! The kind and handsome man decided to do some…..laundry, down by the river. When lo and behold, he spotted a really big dude floating down the river-"

"STOP, STOP, STOP! What's "_big dude"_ supposed to mean?"

"What?" I demanded, "he was a big dude, what did you think I meant, idiot?" he stood there with his mouth open like the moron that he was.

"ANYWAYS," I continued, shooting him a warning glare, "Everyone else that was there with him ran away in panic,"

"That's what a normal person would do in that sort of situation you idiot!"

"But the handsome young man showed no fear, in fact, he lifted the big guy out of the river, all by himself, to demonstrate his generosity. Suddenly, the old man split in two-"

"Wait, what?!"

"And out came a spirited and vigorous baby boy."

"That's it," idiotichi stated with a stupid look on his face, attempting to leave before I finished with my epic tale "I'm done with this."

Quickly, I pinned him to the ground with another headlock. "Then," I continued, unwilling to let go so easily, "the kind man said, "Oh, what a handsome baby!", remaining calm and acting as an independent adult should. He told him, "Get lost!" when he wouldn't stop following him."

"WHAT?!"

"And so," I finished, releasing him and rising off the carpet, "That's what happened, what can I say I couldn't get the kid off my back." I watched my roommate rub his thin neck in pain.

"You do realize no one's going to believe this crazy story of yours, right?" He told me with a glare.

"Ok then," I told the silver haired moron in front of me, matching his glare, "What should I do, _idiot_, lie?"

He stared at me like a retard again, "_Did you not just make this whole thing up_?!"

"Does it sound like it?"

"Yes!" He replied, sighing angrily, "Ok, let's pretend for a second you were telling the truth, could you even describe this "baby" you supposedly found?"

I sighed, what did he think I was, stupid? "He was around this high," I said, bringing my hand practically to the ground, "had green eyes, green hair….oh and he was naked."

"_Naked?"_

"Yes you idiot, naked, as in, his di…..you get the point." I finished shaking my head. Closing my eyes, I let myself fall back on the awaiting coach.

"O-Oga!" I heard the idiot cry in fear, opening my eyes, I saw that he had backed away to the farthest corner of the room. "That, uh, baby you mentioned…" he asked me nervously, "it-it wouldn't happen to be standing right beside you, would it?!"

I followed his shaking finger towards the end of the couch, and before I could ask what the hell was wrong with him, I spotted what he was looking at. "Yup," I told him, jerking my thumb towards the nude baby, "see, I told you I was-Oi, brat! I thought I told you to get lost!"

"I must be dreaming…." Stupidichi repeated to himself, I had half the urge to beat him seanslessly.

"No, you're not!" I insisted, trying to shoo the baby away at the same time. The little bastard tackled me to the floor, practically choking me in a death hug.

"GET OFF ME!"

….

**(Hilda)**

So this is the human world, not too shabby. It's almost a shame that the young master will one day burn it to the ground, almost.

"This is the place," I reassured myself, "He's here somewhere…."

"So, who is it we're looking for again?" I sighed mentally, glancing quickly at the other "passenger" behind me. His hands were behind his head, and his feet dangled from Ak-Baba loosely, in other words, he couldn't look idler even if he tried.

'_He'll never change.' _I thought to myself, shaking my head. "You of all people should know." I told him, my eyes still locked on him.

"Oi, this is the first I've seen you guys in years," he argued, not bothering to take his gaze from the sky, his tone was still neutral, despite the ever present scowled on his concealed face. "And besides, I've never even met the kid to begin with."

"This "kid" as you call him," I replied harshly, glaring murderously at my companion, "is next in line to inherit the throne, I'd be more respectful if I were you."

I heard him click his tongue, "He's still a kid." I heard him mutter under his breath.

I sighed, rubbing my temple, there was no point in arguing with the likes of him. "You never change."

He scoffed, "Look who's talking."

"You should feel honored, it is a privilege to serve under the master. Count yourself lucky that I choose you out of the entire castle to accompany me on this expedition." I heard him sigh deeply, dropping whatever he had to say.

"So," he finally replied after a short silence, "where do we start our search?"

"I don't know," I told him honestly, "he could be anywhere."

"It's a big city," he whined, quickly looking down at the buildings below us, "we'll be lucky if we even find him in this mess….and how the hell am I supposed to know who I'm looking for anyways?"

"Start looking or I'll push you off." I warned, my patience growing thin.

My threat seemed to work. With a low growl, he repositioned himself on his feet and glared downward as Ak-Baba descended from clouds with an earsplitting shriek.

…

**(Oga)**

I stared at the now asleep child on Furuichi's bed, watching him like a hawk.

"Finally, you got him off you," I heard Furuichi lean in and whisper, for fear of waking him up, "now what?"

"Now, we just have to take him back to the old man," I replied in a quiet voice, never taking my eyes off the kid. "Hopefully, he's still split in half."

"_We?" _the idiot asked, pointing two fingers at himself, "Sorry but I want _zero_ part in-"

"Don't give me that crap!" I silently scram at him, "you became a part of this when you heard what happened!"

"_Oh, _like I had a choice!" he replied rolling his eyes at me, I was two seconds away from smashing his head into the ground, when I remembered the damn kid.

"Just shut up and open the damn door!" I told him, slowly creeping towards the sleeping child and gently picking him. My heart skipped a beat when I felt him moving in my arms, I breathed once I saw him stop.

"Oga, what are you doing? Hurry up!"

"Furuichi," I grinned from ear to ear, dragging him back to the rolling chair with my free hand, "I've got something that might benefit you, my friend…." He didn't even bother running away this time.

"Once upon a time, there was a generous young lumberjack."

"I already know where this is going….."

"One day, the young man threw his rusty axe in the lake, the spirit of the lake suddenly appeared, and asked, "Was it this old axe you threw in my lake, or was it this golden baby?""

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Here," I said thrusting the sleeping bastard towards him, "have a golden baby!"

"Hell no!" he shouted, shoving him back, "why do I have to take him when he followed you here?"

"Because!" I growled back.

"What are my parents ganna say when they come back from their vacation?!"

"Make something up!"

The fact that I was on the ground getting suffocated again was enough to tell me that the brat had woken up. "Great," I muttered to myself, "just what I needed, a crazy green haired baby that's totally attached to me…"

That's when the temperature suddenly dropped to cold as fuck. The only warning I got before my life went to total shit. That, and the two weirdoes that stepped through Furuichi's open window.

"Attached to you?" A woman with the BIGGEST pair of boobs I've ever seen repeated, looking directly at me as she walked inside like she owned the place, her black high heeled boots thumping as she marched towards us. Come to think of it, almost everything she had on was black.

Everything about her, from her military boots to her revealing dress, seemed to scream out, "Goth".

"You must be delusional. The master would never take a liking to gutter-trash such as yourself." She continued, crossing her arms and narrowing her green eyes.

Not ganna lie, while she was rambled on, I kept staring at her large tits. '_Damn, how much do those things weigh?' _I mentally asked myself.

Then, the other guy came in, and he was…downright creepy; and coming from _me_, that's saying something. His face was completely covered by a hood, even if the weather outside was like a hundred fucking degrees. All you could really see were two blood red eyes and teeth that looked like they belonged to a damn shark. Everything else was literally covered up, save for his feet which were bare.

In other words, he made _Furuichi_ look bad.

'_Well, there goes my boner…'_ I thought to myself.

"That's him?" the creepy dude asked, pointing towards the little bastard on my shoulder, suddenly jumping down towards us. At this point, my silver haired friend began freaking out. "_This_ is the future of our realm?" He turned towards the woman, thankfully, stepping back a bit "He's a little short…."

"Gutter-trash!" the woman snapped, forcing me to pay attention, "Are you deaf or something? I repeat, hand over the young master this instant."

"Oi! Who you calling gutter-trash?" I asked, waving aside the glares she was throwing, "And I would if the brat wasn't stuck to me like superglue! And who the hell do you think you are, breaking into my house like this?!"

"Um…THIS IS MY HOUSE!" The idiot Furuichi shouted, making us all look at him, "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO ANYWAYS?!"

The woman walked over towards us, muttering something under her breath. "Come now master," she said sweetly, outstretching her arms towards the brat, "Hilda has come to take you home."

The damn kid didn't look the least interested in her, I wanted to pry him off my damn neck, but that only made him hold on tighter. With hurt clear in her eyes, she tried again.

"Master," she began to tug on the kids legs, but the bastard held on, "It's time to go!"

"Oga, just give her back the kid already!"

"Master, let go of him!"

"Furuichi!"

"Hang on, I've got this!"

**…**

The idiot and I sat side-by-side, both fried golden brown. In front of us, the two weirdoes and that…baby, I'm going to call it, sat calmly, as if we all hadn't gotten shock therapy a few seconds ago.

Furuichi and I looked at each other, wondering how a baby shoots lightning, _freakin lightning_.

"I apologize." The woman, Hilda, finally said, although she didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"Alright, so who the hell are you guys," I asked, cutting straight to the point, "and what the hell's up with that kid?"

The creep and Hilda looked at each other, shrugging. "You want to know who we are?" she straightened, glaring at us with narrowed eyes. "Fair enough. I am the demon maidservant, Hildegarde, and the demon beside me," she jerked her thumb towards the other dude, "is Raejin."

I blinked, actually surprised by what she said.

Furuichi meekly raised up his hand, trembling, "Excuse me, did-did you just say you two were….d-d-de-"

"Demons? Yes."

"And-and the baby?"

"His name is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV," she replied, toying with the kid, "and he is the heir to the Demon World's throne. In other words, he is the king of us demons."

I literally fell back. "_Demon king?!" 'That little squirt?! No fucking way!'_

"And as my title implies," she continued, "I serve him and cater to his every desire. Raejin, on the other hand, is a distant relative to the young master."

I beamed at the mention of the word "relative", almost pouncing on Red Eyes, "Wait a sec, you're this kid's family member?"

"It's not that-" I cut him off before he could finish, shaking him restlessly, there might be hope for me yet….

"You can take him back with you, right? I mean, you're his, what, brother? Cousin? Uncle?"

"Two words," he replied, holding two fingers up to my face, "Distant. Relative. It's not that simple." That said, he pushed me back to my place. "And besides," he sighed, plucking the child away from Hilda, who shot him an angry look, "even if I wanted to, I can't."

"Come on!" I groaned, facepalming.

"Um…" I heard Furuichi mutter beside me, "Hilda-san, Raejin-san, was it?"

"Just Jin." The creepy demon called to him, watching the child curiously hold a lock of his dark hair in his tiny palm.

"Right, uh…so why _can't_ you take him back? Is there like a special reason or…?"

"Actually, there is," I heard the woman sigh, almost gagging as the words came out of her mouth. "It seems that the master has indeed taken a liking to this…..loathsome creature." She glared at me hatefully, which I was more than happy to return. "Which could only mean one thing, he's been chosen."

"Chosen?" I asked, getting a bad feeling in my gut, "chosen for what?"

"Isn't it obvious," the red eyed demon asked, he and the baby were apparently playing an intense game of patty cake, "you've just become the proud papa of the next Demon King."

"…"

"…have a nice life Oga."

"Oh no you don't!" I jumped on the fleeing idiot as soon as his hand touched the doorknob, "Sit your ass back down!" I dragged him back towards the three demons by the shirt; if _I_ had to put up with this shit, _he_ had to put up with this shit.

"Oi, Hilda," I saw red eyes smirk, turning to the other demon practically laughing, "these two make decent entertainment, don't you think?" She just shook her head and glared at us coldly. The baby began to make excited noises, jumping on his relative's lap.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did.

"I knew it! I knew my eyes did not lie!"

Oh great, first the Demon king brat latches on to me, then his bitch of a maid and creepy-ass family member come barging in, and now, a half-naked Freddy Mercury walks into the room. Is this it or are we also inviting a murderer for dinner?

"Someone please tell me what the hell is going on…." I muttered to myself, slowly looking at all the intruders, seriously, _you_ try saying a comeback in this situation.

"My apologizes," he told us, bowing, "I am the Transdimensional demon, Alaindelon, at your service."

"Transdi-wha….?" I looked at the idiot for answers.

Behind us, I could hear the maid sigh in annoyance, "A Trasdimensional demon is just what the name says," she explained rolling her visible eye, "a demon that can transfer people or things between dimensions at will." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"In order for me to transport the master into the human world, I had to travel down the river, and I saw a magnificent sight. I saw you laughing heartily as the humans trembled with fear and groveled before you! I was convinced then, if anyone was to become lord Beelzebub's human father, it would be you."

"So….that's why?"

"Hmm…..nope, your name's a mouthful, kid," I half heard red eyes tell the brat, "…..how about, just Kaiser, or…..maybe Beel…..yeah, lil' baby Beel." at that last name, I heard the kid cheer for joy while the demon maid muttered something under her breath.

"No….." I blurted out suddenly, causing the demons to glare at me simultaneously, "I'm not ganna do it," I stood up, opening the door to Furuichi's room, "Take the damn kid and leave."

Hilda raised a brow, clutching her parasol in her right hand, "In other words…..you refuse?"

"No shit, go bother someone else, cuz I'm not interested!"

"I see," she sighed standing up, holding the umbrella with both hands. "Then you leave me no choice."

_'Honestly lady, what are you ganna do with-'_

"Die."

Next thing I know, I'm on the front lawn staring at the now destroyed wall.

"Shit! They really are demons!"

"Forget that! She totally wreaked my house! My parents will kill me once they get back!"

Just then, an energy blast straight out of an anime came from Furuichi's bedroom and practically hit us dead on.

"Fuck the house you idiot!" I yelled, just barely dodging another energy blast, "You'll be lucky if you _survive _this!"

**…..**

**(Hilda)**

The fools. I saw them running until they were nothing but a speck on the horizon. Did they honestly believe they could escape? It makes no difference.

"Raejin," I called out, watching him join me on the edge of the structure. I gestured towards the direction in which the humans fled, "Immobilize them in any way you please, but don't you dare raise a fist." He shot me an unreadable look.

"Once again, you never let me have any fun." he replied, "Are you really that hell-bent on killing them yourself?"

I sighed, "Raejin, you know what happens when-"

"I get it, no fighting under any circumstances." He cut me off, clearly not wanting me to lecture him about the topic again. "So, immobilize only?" I nodded, "Alright, if you say so, Hilda-chan."

I blinked, "What did you just-", I began, but quickly found myself speaking to no one. Shaking my head, I followed, reminded of the task at hand.

**…**

**(Oga)**

"Ak-Baba!"

I was just about to pry the damn kid off me, who I swear just magically appeared on my back, when I heard the demon's voice behind us.

"OGA WATCH OUT!" Before I had time to ask why the idiot stopped dead in his tracks, something that looked half lizard, half bird (For the record, I'm not making any of this shit up) swooped down in front of us.

I don't know what came over me, but next thing I know, my foot was implanted on that thing's face, sending it crashing down.

"You. Kicked. A. Demon."

"It's important to hit 'em first! Now come on you idiot!" We were just about to turn towards the next street when Red Eyes, literally, appeared out of thin air.

Well, fuck.

"Turn around! Turn around!"

"I got it already!"

With nowhere else to turn to, I did what any levelheaded person would do. Grabbing Furuichi by the collar, I jumped straight down towards the river I found the brat in, just barely missing a blast from the maid.

As if my day hadn't been shitty enough, a couple of idiots from my school were obviously looking to get in a fight with me. Again.

If you can't picture this scene, just know that everyone except Furuichi wants me dead right now. Can you see it now? I pretty much screwed myself here.

While the idiots in front of me spat death threats, I saw the woman casually walking towards us, sword in hand.

Wait, when the fuck did she get a sword?!

"I envy you," she told me, pressing the edge to my face, "not only have you succeeded in staying alive, but you also refused the Demon King's offer. We demons are particularly picky about contracts you see."

I winced, feeling warm blood dripping down my face. I heard the demon baby whimper suddenly, causing Hilda to step back a bit. Turning my head, I saw his small eyes begin to water as he touched the small drop of blood that landed on his cheek.

**…..**

"CRAP!"

'_Wait…..where am I?'_ I felt the sheets around me and realized I was back at Furuichi's house, the rays of sunshine hitting my face.

"So….that was all just a dream?" I asked myself, looking down at my hands, "just a crazy, fucked up dream?"

But it felt so real….

"Phew! Man! I was one step away from becoming the Demon King's parent! Wait'll I tell Furu-"

"Oi, Hilda! The human's not dead!"

"…."

"Finally," I turned, screaming once I saw the three demons at my bedside. "You've been out for three days, and I've gotten tired of waiting."

_'Three days?!'_

I pointed a shaky finger at the woman, still hoping I was still asleep, "You!…..You! You can't be real!"

"Are you still surprised?" she asked me, rolling her eyes, "You are the parent of the Demon King now, in time, nothing will surprise you."

"….."

"Well, say something, sewer rat."

"That's a new one, what it's not gutter-trash anymore?" she rolled her eyes again. "Ok…..so, I'm the kid's father, now what happens?"

"Now? Together, we'll raise a fine Demon King that will one day destroy life as you know it."

"You can't be serious!" I panicked, backing away as the future damnation of mankind crawled over towards me.

"Of course she's serious," Red Eyes (seriously, I can't remember this bastard's name) said, "I doubt there's been a time where she's joked around."

I gulped, "And-and the humans, what happens to them?"

"Oh them? Let's see, they'll be killed, enslaved, or have other horrible things done to them."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH A STRIGHT FACE?!"

"Oh, don't worry, you and your idiot friend will be spared, if we like you enough that is." Yeah, that's real reassuring…..

Hilda shook her head, "I wouldn't give them false hope if I were you, Raejin."

"Hey, just trying to help..."

"Dabu!" the baby cried, jumping onto my lap.

"Heh, whatdaya know," Red Eyes crossed his arms, "baby Beel actually does like you." I groaned, falling back.

And I thought I had it bad before…..something tells me, it only gets worse from here.


	2. Chapter 2

**2:**

**Meet the family!**

**(Oga) **

"This is insane!" I screamed, glaring at the blonde woman sitting on the couch, who was busy glancing half-heartedly at the magazines and catalogs before her. "No, I won't do it, I don't care if we need someplace else to stay, a man like me can't go around casting his dignity aside like that!"

"How can you cast aside something you never had?" she asked, barely glancing my way before looking at the brat next to her. "The master wishes for you to carry him."

The kid was looking my way, stretching his arms towards me. I stayed where I was, afraid he would tackle me to the floor (He might be small, but damn does he have strength!).

I growled, finally snatching him into my arms and attempting to rock him. _'You're so lucky I'm kinda afraid of you…'_ I mentally told him. "Anyways, back to what I was saying, I'll find a way to get by, but I won't stoop that low."

Hilda scoffed, "Please, you're acting like a child. What's so bad about-?"

"It's a pride thing, Ok?!"

Whatever threat that woman was going to throw at me was stopped by a low, grumbling sound.

"Ai…" the kid began to rub his stomach.

"Great," I sighed, scratching his green hair, "You're hungry aren't you?"

"Well, don't just stand there," she demanded crossly, "fetch him some milk."

'_B-Bitch!' _"We ran out," I lied, trying my best to keep calm, "I'll have to feed something else." I was too busy thinking of ways to get her back that I didn't see Red Eyes in front of me.

"Yeah, about that," he said sheepishly, taking a seat next to Hilda, "we're all out."

I stared at him in disbelief, "That stash is supposed to last all month! You mean to tell me you ate all that food in the three days you've been here?!"

"What else was there to eat?"

"You could've said something!"

"You were asleep, besides, would you rather have Beel throw a fit and destroy this place?"

"You idiot…Raejin, how dare you feed the master this garbage?!" the maid demanded, looking ready to murder us any second now.

"Oi, what was I supposed to do then, let him starve? Besides, it's not that bad, and Beel seems to like it a little."

"Da!" the Demon King cried, proving his point.

"See?"

We all turned, hearing a loud, exaggerated yawn behind us. Furuichi lazily slouched towards the refrigerator, not even surprised that three demons were lounging around in his living room. Don't get me wrong, I'm still in shock myself believe it or not, but right now, I had bigger issues to worry about.

When he opened the fridge, all I could do was stare at its emptiness. These guys weren't kidding, _everything_ was gone, right down to the condiments.

The idiot turned to us, mouth wide open in shock, "_H-how?!" _he pointed towards the empty fridge, "Where did all our food go?" I gestured towards our "guests", who shot me looks of confusion and hate.

"Oi, Furuichi, doesn't it kinda bother you that three residents from _hell_ are in your house right now?" I asked him scratching the back of my head.

"Actually," Red Eyes pointed out, "you do realize he was the one who dragged your fried self back here while you were out cold, right? I mean, I was too busy trying to pry little Beel off you."

"And I wouldn't dare dirty my hands touching you, even unconscious." Hilda finished, glaring at me coldly.

I turned towards Red Eyes, "Is she always like this?" I asked him seriously, causing Hilda to glare at me like she wanted to strike me; and she probably would have too, had her "master" not been in my arms.

He shrugged, "Meh, you get used to it after a while." he admitted, "Honestly, she's not as bad as you make her out to be."

"Man, how long have you two known each other?" I asked, "It must take an eternity…."

"Uh, hello….." Furuichi cleared his throat angrily, "I'M STILL HERE!"

"We know!" the three of us shouted back in union, causing the idiot to back away in fear.

I suddenly felt the demon baby quickly climb to my back, which he then proceeded to pound like a mad man. "Grr…MAH, MAH!"

"Ow! Quit it already! Stop!"

"Yup, he's definitely hungry." Red Eyes observed, "If we don't find him some food soon, the kid'll bring the place down."

Hilda sighed, clearly frustrated, "Listen to me gutter-trash," She warned in a threatening tone, yanking me towards her so that our faces were extremely close, "if you don't swallow your pride right now, the master will become upset, and if the tantrum doesn't end you, I promise you I'll finish the job."

Suddenly, the wound on my cheek began to burn, as if it had been reopened somehow. I turned my neck slightly, only to see that the Demon King was nearly in tears. Part of me wanted to stand firm, but yet, another feared for my life. It was only when I began to see small sparks that I reached into my pocket to pull out my cell phone.

'_I can't believe I'm about to do this….' _

With each number dialed, a small part of me died on the inside. I swore I'd never call them for anything, but apparently, my life was at stake here. I stared at the now completed phone number for the longest time.

"Well, what are you waiting for, idiot? The master is growing impatient."

"I'm going damn it, I'm going!" I growled, taking a deep breath as I pressed the call button. After a few seconds of silence and a million failed prayers, I heard the line being picked up. I must've not said anything, because a very loud, very familiar voice caused me to pay attention again.

I sighed, knowing that the image I've worked so hard built was now ruined. "Misaki….are mom and dad home? We need to talk. Now."

**….**

We stood outside my house for the longest time, the two demons behind me, and their king (Whom finally quieted down once I mentioned there would be food) in the maid's arms.

"Ok," I muttered, shaking my head, "You two stay quiet and leave the talking to me." I glared at the green haired baby and stepped closer to him, "That goes double for you, got it?"

"They can't honestly be that bad." I heard Red Eyes reply, I shook my head. If he only knew, well, I guess he's about to find out.

"You're right," I told him sighing, "They're worse. They will literally overreact and make a mountain out of a molehill. The last thing I need right now is for them to assume something stupid."

"You're exaggerating." The woman rolled her eyes, motherly rocking the Demon King in her arms.

"…You'll see." I muttered, knocking three times on the wooden door before crossing my arms. Before my brain even registered that the door had opened, I was knocked down to the floor.

"Wha-What the hell just-?!" My head was slammed down to the ground, creating a small crater in the earth. Wincing, I saw that the demons, including Hilda, were actually surprised.

"Tatsumi you bastard!" I heard the fiend scream, burying my head deeper into the ground, "you have some nerve, showing your face here after we kicked your sorry ass out! Now what the hell do you want?!"

"Misaki….." I managed to breath, "G-get the hell off! I can explain!"

She did so, but not before twisting my arm until it went numb from pain. "This better be good." She muttered, walking away.

"Why'd it have to be Misaki that answered?" I groaned, picking myself off the dirt. I limped inside with the demons following close behind, stopping myself from yelping with every step.

"Nice place ya got here. Way move lively then that other place." I heard Red Eyes whistle, closing the front door. "What'd you do to make them kick you out?"

"What _didn't _I do is more like it." I muttered, suddenly losing my balance. I barely caught the edge of the couch, the only thing saving me from landing face first on the polished wooden floor. '_Damn, I was sure that by now I'd be used to Misaki's beatings!'_

"Tatsumi," with effort, I turned my neck to see both my sister and parents, all gathered around the kitchen table and glaring at me.

"Uh….Heya….." I mumbled, straightening myself, this seriously played out better in my head. "So….how's it going? What's it been, two months?"

"More like six you dumbass." My sister spat, shaking her head, "now cut the crap Tatsumi, why are you here?"

"Hey," I protested, biting back all the insults I was about to throw at her, "can't a guy be nice for once and visit his family to at least say hi?" Misaki lowered her eyes, my parents were gullible, but my sister sure as hell wasn't. Besides, even they found it hard to believe that their delinquent son came back after half a year just to chit-chat.

Damn it, I should've thought of this ahead of time! Maybe trying to think of an excuse on the spot wasn't one of my brightest ideas. _"Shit….I'm fucked!'_

"Well…ya see, um….." I stuttered, my confidence dying right then and there. I almost considered coming clean. '_You see, I kinda adopted the future demon king, and due to his two lackeys being reckless idiots just like me, we have no food and nowhere to live.' _

Wow, after hearing that in my head, I just realized how stupid I would sound.

"Raejin," I heard the demon maid sigh behind me, killing my train of thought and making me even more nervous than I already was, "hold on to the master for a minute."

"Sure, I guess."

"Come with me, it seems this idiot didn't think this through."

I don't know how my parents didn't hear her.

_'One day woman….' _I thought to myself, projecting mental images of my retaliation. A few seconds later, both Hilda and Red Eyes, with Beel on his shoulders, stood next to me. "Oi, I told you, I'd be the one doing the talking!"

"Please, you could barely form a sentence." She glared at me, before turning back towards my parents.

"Tatsumi, who is this woman?" my mother asked me, a hint of anxiety in her voice. Damn, I had to stop this before it's too late!

"She's-she's just a friend!" I cut the demoness off before she could say anything else, earning a murderous glare hidden beneath a layer of fake happiness.

The demon maid smiled, and trust me, it was far scarier than seeing her angry, "Is that any way to introduce me to your wonderful parents, Tatsumi?" she asked with a soft laugh, chilling me to the bone, "As, "Just a friend?""

"Wait, what's going on?" Misaki asked, rubbing her eyes. Before I could answer her, Hilda jabbed my lungs, knocking the breath out of them. Combine that with the painful greeting that my sister gave me, and I was on the ground struggling to breath.

"Oh my! Where are my manners?" I saw that damned Hilda walk closer to my parents, an innocent look on her face. "My name is Hildegarde, but you may call me Hilda."

"Hildegarde," I heard my father mutter, "is that foreign?"

"You'll have to forgive us for that outburst dear," my mother began to apologize, "It's just that, Tatsumi bringing a woman home, and a foreigner at that!" Misaki leaned over to whisper something in her ear, but even at this distance, I could hear my sister was amazed at the size of the demon's assets.

"It's no problem at all, ma'am, I am also a bit rough around the edges, but this child and I are counting on you." Immediately, everyone looked towards the Demon King, who was busy yanking on his relative's hood, attempting to pull it off, much to his displeasure.

"D-don't talk like that woman!" I growled, still holding my aching chest, "you're making it sound worse than it is! Look, I already told you, there's no way in hell I'll be that kid's parent, so could'ya please stop making it sound like-"

I noticed then that Hilda began to blush, "Even after doing up to _that…._"

'_No….No, no she wouldn't dare!'_

"Honestly, it was amazing."

'Damn it! _Now you've done it!'_

"**TATSUMI**!" My father bellowed in his serious voice, rising from the table, "You truly are a bastard! We let you go, and what do you do, you go off and do unspeakable things to this beauty…..But to go as far as…..AS **B-BABY-MAKING**?! And worst of all….**YOU WON'T ACCEPT RESPONABILITY?!"**

No dad!" I bolted up, furiously, knowing that this would be my last chance to fix the damage, "This is all a big misunderstanding!" By this point, I could care less if my ribs, or any of my internal organs, were broken. "I swear, I'd never-"

"Look at this child! There's no denying that it's yours! It's even got your eyes!"

"NO IT DOES NOT! IT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME!" I protested, while my sister and mother crowded around Red Eyes and Hilda, fawning over baby Beel.

"Here Hilda," Red Eyes muttered, fixing his hood so that his face was completely concealed again.

"Hilda-san, who is that man?" my sister whispered, staring uneasily at the other demon in the room.

"He's nobody," I answered for her, earning myself a smack to the face by Misaki. "_Really sis?!"_

"I wasn't asking you, moron."

"Raejin," he answered quietly, "but call me Jin, everyone does."

"Ok then, Jin-san, what are you exactly to Hilda-san?" My mother asked, sounding uncomfortable.

"Nothing really, just a friend. Baby Beel and I are actually related," He said jerking his thumb towards the Demon King, "I'm not even quite sure how, but I'm technically his family."

"It complicated really," Hilda finished for him, "I brought Raejin with me so he and the child could bond. This is actually the first time they've meet."

"I see." Misaki observed, passing the child over to my mother, "So where are you three from?"

"It's not somewhere you'd like to go, in fact, some say it's Hell."

"You look so much like Tatsumi when he was younger, Beel-chan," My mother cooed as she held the Demon King in front of her, much to his embarrassment. "Wow, now I'm suddenly a Grandma…"

'_They-they fell for it?' _was the only thought that replayed in my mind as I stared open mouthed at the scene before me, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Besides me, I could see my father was wearing the exact same expression, the only difference being the tears washing down the side of his face, and that small look of pride in his eye.

Suddenly, I felt a heavy hand dragging me down, knocking me down to the ground again. I will say this, it felt ten times worse than when Misaki did it.

"H-Hi-Hilda-san!" My father stuttered, "Please, allow me to be the first to apologize for my ungrateful son's behavior! I promise you, I'll shape him up if it's the last thing I do! We would be honored to have you and your friend join us for supper!"

"Wow," I hear my mother mutter, "He just preformed a sliding grovel, that's not easy to do."

"You put your head down too!" He told me, brutally slamming my head to the floor.

Yeah, I think I'm going to have to go to the hospital to get my head checked after this…

"No please," the demoness giggled, "the honor is all mine." I looked up, seeing her give a small smirk, "Raejin and I would be delighted to join you." Ok, she was officially enjoying this.

I barely had time to growl out the words, "I hate you, demon" before being slammed back to the floor.

**….**

"As always, that was an excellent dinner mom." I heard Misaki compliment once we had all finished with our plates. I actually have to admit, I miss my mother's cooking, waaaaay better than anything at Furuichi's place.

"Dabu!" the infant demon cried with a small burp, raising his silver spoon in victory.

"Wow, Beel-chan sure was hungry," my sister commented, "Have you even been feeding him properly Tatsumi?"

"Shudup." I muttered, taking in another mouthful of rice.

The fiend that was my sister started to get up, probably ready to kick my ass again, but one look from mom made her sit down without a word. She shot me a death glare, letting me know not to let my guard down any time soon.

"It's settled then," My father suddenly announced, causing everyone to turn towards him, "Tatsumi, his wife, and child will be living with us."

"Nothing settled!" I snarled, half chocking on the food in my mouth, "and that woman's not my wife!"

"Hello, are you really this stupid?" My sister asked, "She had your child, yeah, she's practically your wife. Be lucky that she chose you over everyone else, idiot. And besides, you _need _us."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tatsumi please, you can barely take care of yourself, let alone a woman and child."

"Hey, I'd take good care of them on my own!" I protested.

"Really, is that why you're living off Takachin and his family?"

I stayed silent, glaring at my smirking sister. Beside me, I could hear the Demon King and his asshole relative trying to hold back their laughter. I put my hands on top of my head, seriously, this was going from bad to worse.

**…**

The three demons and I were crammed inside my room, which was, surprisingly, exactly the way I left it. Everything, from the Manga stacked high in my small desk area, to my gaming systems lying next to my T.V.

"Well this is swell," I sighed sarcastically, letting myself drop on my bed, "I'm officially married, and to top it all off, we have a son that will one day destroy humanity, can't get any better than this!" Speaking of which, I felt the brat clinging to my leg like his life depended on it.

"Man," Red Eyes sighed, "say what you want about your parents, but damn, they can cook!"

"I agree with Raejin," the demoness added, taking a sip of her warm tea, "the dinner was delicious."

"Buncha freeloaders…" I muttered to myself.

"Satirically, you're not that far behind."

"Whatever," I grunted, shoving the Demon King off my leg, "I'm hitting the shower, watch the kid for me." I realized my mistake when I heard the loud thud, followed by a bunch of my crap falling down to the floor. I panicked the minute I saw his eyes water. I was halfway to the hallway when the waterworks came, followed by the pain.

"There, there master," Hilda cooed, massaging the back of his head as I collapsed to the floor, "the idiot's learned his lesson."

Red Eyes chuckled, elbowing his relative lightly as he pointed a finger towards me, "The suffering of morons, is there anything more beautiful? Ah, the floor seems to love you today Oga."

I let out a growl, not responding.

"Lighten up, I was only joking…..mostly. But seriously, how far is your shower from here exactly?"

I slowly brought my head up to face him, "If this is another sick joke, I swear I'll-"

"Oi, I'm just trying to save your life here." He replied, waving his hands in surrender.

I stared at him, confused. Before I could ask how the hell that could save my life at all, the maid cut me off.

"Is it more than 15 meters away from the master?"

"How the hell should I know?" I asked, lifting myself off the ground, "And what's that got to do with anything?"

"If you go more than 15 meters away from him, you'll die."

"…..Bull….Bullshit."

Hilda merely rolled her eye, letting baby Beel crawl around on the floor. "He really likes saying that, doesn't he?" Red Eyes asked, earning a nod from the maid.

"You're kidding me!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her, "Cut the crap already woman!"

"You think I jest," she raised a brow, "go ahead then, see if you get far."

I silently left with a towel in hand, making sure to double check that I wasn't exceeding those damn 15 meters.

**…..**

THANK GOODNESS! Finally, I was alone, if only for five or ten minutes, but I was alone. No baby Beel, no Hilda, and no annoying parents.

'_Now I can be at peace,'_ I thought to myself, sinking into the warm water. I guess I must've dosed off, because three sharp knocks caused me to turn towards the door. A shadow from the other end caught my attention.

I blinked, '_Is that….who I think it is?'_ Rising a bit from the tub.

I half expected Hilda (Yes, Hilda. what? I _am _a guy, and she's supposedly my "wife" now) to walk in here, but instead I got….

"It is I, the Transdimensional demon, Alaindelon."

"Wha-What the hell?!" I asked, praying that somehow, the scaring image of him in a towel would go away somehow. Somewhere outside I could hear Red Eyes laughing his ass off.

"What's wrong Oga, expecting someone else?" he asked in between his laughter, "Hilda-chan maybe?"

"Sh-shut up!" I yelled, my anger snapping me out of my shock, "What do you know?" That only caused the bastard to laugh even harder.

"Admit it, you wanted Hilda to come in there, didn't you?"

"I said shut up! And you!" I turned to the old man, forgetting that my face was red like a tomato, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was simply asked by Hilda-sama to monitor the distance between you and Master Beel. Excuse me," Before I could protest, he got in the tub with me, making the scene totally awkward. "12.9 meters."

'_Screw this!'_ I attempted to get out of the tub.

"14.3 meters!"

'_Damn!'_

"13.2 meters."

I tried it again. "Ooh, 14.5 meters! 14.6 meters!"

"Fuck! Seriously?!"

…

After what seemed like forever, I finally heard Beel snoring softly. "Hmm…..when he's asleep, he doesn't look like a Demon King at all." I muttered to myself, watching his small chest rise and fall rhythmically. "He look's kinda cute actually."

"He might look innocent now," I heard Hilda's voice behind me, I practically jumped when I noticed she was behind me, "But as he grows older, he will inherit the powers to end this world. And you are the one chosen to get him there."

"So wait…..the fate of the human race…is all on _me_?"

"Basically."

"Great," I sighed, "so no pressure then." '_Why me…..out of every other unlucky bastard in this world, why'd the brat have to choose me?...wait a minute….'_

"Oi, Hilda can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"If I were to, say, raise Beel not to be evil, then he wouldn't destroy the world, and we'd all still be alive, right?"

"That's….not going to-"

"Well, there's that," Red Eyes cut her off, earning a murderous look, "or you can try and pass him off to someone else, but I wouldn't try that if I were you."

"Why not," I asked him, seeing a beacon of hope, "I mean there's plenty of other people out there, so why limit myself to me?"

"It's tougher than it sounds," the demon maid picked up after him with a sigh, "I told you before, we demons are extremely picky on our contracts, that, and the master is a Demon King, he only cares for those with great strength."

"I guess I somewhat fit the bill…" I muttered.

"And in addition to that, barbaric, ruthless, defiant bastards who think nothing of their fellow man are perfect."

Red Eyes smirked, "Heh, that sounds a lot like my folks alright."

"In short, the stronger and brutal the person, the better."

"So really, all I have to do is find someone that can wipe the floor with me, and I'm free?" Both demons nodded their heads. "That's simple!"

"You make it sound like there's a million other people with those qualities." Red Eyes replied, I smirked victoriously at him.

"My friend, where I'm going tomorrow, there are people like that by the dozen."

"By the dozen, eh? And where would that be, exactly?"

My grin grew wider until it hurt my face, "Ishiyama High School."

...

**Wow, I'm surprised, people are actually reading this...Before I go, I wanna thank everyone whose faved this/ and or followed this, especially, FRAYNER, WAY2DAWN, and KHANGAROO123 for reviewing. Even if ya just clicked on it and read it, THANKS A BUNCH! **

**Alright see you guys next update! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**3:**

**Hell on earth: Welcome to Ishiyama High School!**

**(Raejin)**

"Heh."

"Hmm…"

"Hmp…"

"Ah!"

"Well, I'll be honest," I muttered, staring at the old, beat-up building that was labeled a school, "I wasn't expecting this place to look like it could barely stand." When Oga said, "school", I guessed it would look, I don't know, less crappy looking (All it literally needed now was some crèche lightning in the background). But hey, if what he said was true, I would be shocked if this looked like any regular human school.

I heard Hilda scoff next to me, clearly not impressed in the least, then again, it takes a lot to impress her. "Other than how to tag, steal, and beat the living crap out of each other, do you guys even learn anything useful here?" I asked him seriously.

"As if!" the human laughed, pointing at the building with pride, "This is Ishiyama High, the worst school in all of Japan! Everyone in here is a certified, 120% delinquent and proud of it!"

Seriously, someone cue the cheap lightning effect already…

"_Everyone?_" Hilda asked, jerking her thumb towards Oga's friend, um, Furu-something…..he has silver hair, that's all I remember, bare with me...

Oga's smirk disappeared, "Ok…..everyone in here _minus_ Annoyichi."

"I CAN STILL FIGHT!" The silver haired human denied angrily, "AND IT'S FURUICHI! **TAKAYUKI FURUICHI!" **

There you go, Furuichi was his name.

"Besides," he continued in a calmer tone, "you're no big shot yourself Oga."

Great, then that means searching for someone that can kick his ass should be easy, the hard part will be to get Beel to actually like him, because the way he's attracted to this human makes it seem like he's never letting go.

Then again, this is supposed to be a school for rebels, lawbreakers, and tough sons of bitches; finding an ideal father for baby Beel ought to be a cakewalk.

I ignored the two humans and my giggling relative, leaving them to sort things out as I stared at the delinquent school. Hmm….strong bastards at every corner eh?

"Don't even think about it Raejin." Hilda scolded me, barely glaring at me with her emerald eyes. I stared back at her blankly.

"Huh?" I blinked, the trance broken

"Under no circumstances are you to lay a finger on _anyone_, be they demon or human."

Oh, _that. _Was the urge really that much of a dead giveaway?

"Are you still with that?" I asked her, annoyed that we're still going over this. Crossing my arms, I barely glancing at her, "I've told you a million times already, I get it. Absolutely _no_ fighting….just because I imagine it doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

She said nothing, nodding approvingly. That meant she'd shut up about it, for now that is.

Honestly, I felt like a slave. She had me under a tight leash, thankfully not literally, even in the Demon World. Now, I get that it's for a) my own good, and more importantly, b) because the Great Demon King (Our boss, Beel's dad, and the absolute ruler of the Demon World) ordered it so, but does she have to be so uptight about it? Seriously, we go way back (and I mean waaaay, waaaaaaay back) and yet she still doesn't completely trust me. That's Hilda for you. Come to think of it, the only person she trusts 100% is herself.

She cleared her throat, "That aside, have you brought the Master's afternoon meal?"

I nodded, holding up a purple sack with the Fly King's seal engraved on it in blood red, "Yup, got it right here."

"Alright then," She sighed, beginning to walk towards the entrance of the building, causing Oga to cease his attempt at strangling Furuichi, "let's get this fruitless errand over with."

"Hell yeah!" Oga cheered, dashing past us, oblivious to Hilda's choice of words, "Let's go find you a new papa, baby Beel!"

"DABU!"

I saw Hilda shake her head, "This idiot's bound to turn the place upside-down and inside-out to find the one person stronger than him."

"Looks like." His friend, Furuichi agreed, sighing.

'_Am I the only one happy?"_ I thought to myself, scratching the top of my hood as I followed the two after Oga. "Guess so…" I muttered to myself.

Today should be interesting…that's for sure

…..

**(Hilda)**

"Where…where is he? Where's the bastard that's stronger than me? Where's the son of a bitch that can beat my ass?!"

From the second I met him, I knew that Oga Tatsumi was an idiot. Everything about him suggested it. Unfortunately, I didn't realize exactly _how _dense he truly was. I will give him credit, Raejin, Oga's slave (Furuichi), and I could scarcely keep up with him as he stalked the halls with purpose and determination. The young master seemed to enjoy himself, gleefully riding atop the fool's hair.

"You!" He approached an unsuspecting human, grabbing him by the collar, "You look brutal enough…Oi, demons! What do you think, is he stronger and more brutal than me?"

I blinked, truthfully not paying attention to his pointless mission. After a few seconds, he slammed the fool to the ground, firmly planting him in the structure with ease. Surprise overtook his face for a second, but he soon shrugged it off, continuing to roam aimlessly.

'_It seems the master truly favors this fool…' _I thought to myself, inspecting the damage. I'm willing to bet this is the first time he's done something like this before, which would make sense, seeing as the master's powers are slowly passing on to him even now.

"What about you! You bad?"

"NO! NO WAY I F-!"

I rolled my eyes as the moron before me began to laugh maniacally, slamming the weakling human headfirst into the ceiling. That's when I noticed my master's odd facial expression.

"Master, are you all-" my eyes suddenly widened as I realized what was happening.

"Oi! Look over there!"

"It's Oga, and he's going on a rampage!"

"No idiot, that's not what I meant!"

"Ha! Now that's more like it!" The moron grinned, completely oblivious to why everyone had backed away from him. "Oi, what's that smell?" He muttered whiffing the air, "It smells like someone just-….you little squirt….DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TELL YOU NOT TO USE PEOPLE'S HEADS AS A CRAPPER?!"

…..

"God damn kid!" The idiot's voice cutting the silence in the dead hallway. Finally after an eternity, I heard the water stop running. The Master and Oga stepped out, a scowled on the latter's face. "Next time you need to go, TELL ME!" he growled, shaking his damp hair. As he carried the Master in one arm

"You still smell like shit…." His slave murmured under his breath, laughing to himself, only to be slammed towards the nearest wall seconds later, breaking it.

"Woman," he snarled, thrusting the Master towards my arms, "_you_ take care of the brat!" he demanded, "I need some time to think…"

The Master didn't seem to like that idea.

"Don't cry Beel!" he begged, taking the child back. Small electric currents began circulating them both, "Come on! You're a big, strong Demon King, ya can't just go around crying for everything!"

Suddenly, the Master's eyes lit up. I blinked, before turning to Raejin, who, I noticed immediately, had the Master's favorite toy clutched in his hand, shaking it gently as he watched him drunkenly follow its movement.

"Huh, whatdaya know, forgot I had this with me." He grinned, amused at the Master's hypnotic trance. He offered the toy to him, the Master quickly jumped on his relative's shoulder, shaking the rattle excitedly.

"Damn, that thing's loud enough to wake the dead!" the human whined, pressing his hands on his ears.

"So, you'd rather be electrocuted again?" Raejin asked, gently taking the rattle away from the Master's loose grip. Immediately, he started to stare at the toy with watery eyes. I saw Oga begin to sweat.

"No!" He stuttered, backing away from us, "I mean, the noise is fine!"

Raejin handed the Master back his rattle, "you can have this back." He told him, patting his head lightly. "So, I take it we can call it a day?"

"No freaken way! Not until find at least _one _guy that's stronger than me!"

I shook my head, sighing at his stupidity. "Do you honestly believe that a worthy candidate will show up just because you wish it?"

Of course he wouldn't hear me…..

"I got it!" the silver haired slave shouted, somewhat startling the Master. I looked at him menacingly, but he seemed not to notice or care. "Oga, it's so simple! Why not just go after the Principal?"

"Eh….do we even have a Principal?"

….Prince-i-pal...?

"I'm not even ganna waste my time telling you you're an idiot Oga, come on!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm going!"

Raejin and I followed without a word.

….

"Now I understand, so this Prince-i-pal is akin to that of a Great Demon King who rules over this God-forsaken place."

"If you wanna look at it that way, sure."

"Well, that makes sense I guess."

We stood in front of a wooden door that, unlike every other surface, wasn't broken or written on. Obviously, the person behind that door was respected, or feared, by all the humans in this institute.

I saw that bastard Oga smirk victoriously, rubbing his hands together. "Who knows how frightening our Principal might be…if he's running one of the worst schools in the entire country, he must be powerful!"

As much as I hate to say it, he might actually have a point. He may actually pull this off and pass on the master to this man.

"Alright," He took a deep breath, preparing to open the door, "Here I go guys…"

Rather than open it however, the fool kicked the door open and stormed inside. I must say, our meeting with the overlord of the school was…..Anticlimactic, to put it lightly.

What I, and, judging by the look on his face, Oga, expected to be a monster, coursing with mad power and raw strength and brutality, turned out to be a rather short, scrawny man in his late years cowering behind his desk.

Perhaps this was only an illusion, to hide the true devil within. But then again, I didn't sense any evil in this man. In fact, if anything, this man held the opposite of what we were looking for, leading me to believe that….

"So….this is the Principal of the most feared school Japan?" the sliver haired slaved asked, staring, unimpressed by the sight before him, "I'm not even going to ask."

My theory proved correct, this was a completely wasted errand from the beginning. You'd think that even a dense person like Oga would've at the very least given up by this point and accepted responsibility. But then, you'd be giving the idiot in front of me too much credit as it is.

**….**

While once again walking aimlessly down the halls, I heard the Master's stomach growl loudly, causing us all to stop dead in our tracks as he began to cry loudly, obliterating most of the wall next to us.

"Raejin, where is the Master's lunch?"

I heard him sigh, "Remember that room you destroyed?"

"You Fool! You left it there?"

I was halfway into striking him when Oga's slave, who had remained quiet after that last encounter, suddenly spoke.

"Wait, Hilda-san, this is the part where you nurture him with those-"

"Raejin, be thankful for the foolishness of others," I said, looking at the now unconscious silver haired human with disgust, "That was reserved for you."

"And they call me a perv." I heard Oga groan, picking himself off the floor. "So what do we do now?"

"The Master prefers milk from the nine-headed King Hydra, who took the lives of about 6.6 million residents of the Demon World, I don't suppose you have _that_."

"…"

I thought for a second, "The closest thing in this world would have to be-"

**…..**

"There's no way I'm getting in that mosh-pit." The fool muttered under his breath, "let the kid starve…"

"Look at them, buncha animals…."

"Ah, Hilda-chan, maybe we should just wait-"

I shot Raejin a crossed look, mainly, for the way he just refered to me, as I advanced towards the mob of humans. It's like they say; you want something done right, you must do it yourself.

"Hmp, MOVE IT, YOU FILTHY PEONS!"

"D-damn….!"

I returned seconds later, a small carton package in my hands. I tossed it to Oga Tatsumi, who blinked suddenly.

"…..Cow's milk?" He asked, turning his gaze towards me, "I'm sorry, but I fail to see how a nine-headed Hydra and a cow are remotely similar."

"Does it matter?" Furuichi asked, "So long as Beel stops crying, it's fine."

Before Oga could open the carton, two morons running past caused him to lose his grip on it. To add to insult, another followed not far behind and squashed the carton. The Master stared at the oozing contents with watery eyes.

"Damn it….." Oga sighed, bracing himself for the pain to come, "That's the fourth time today."

…..

**(Raejin)**

"This is pointless!" I heard Furuichi yell to the heavens, practically ripping out his hair, "Oga, just accept that you're Beel's parent already!"

"Like Hell I will!"

The two humans were on opposite ends of the roof, each eating their own meal from home while Hilda stood next to me, feeding baby Beel some of the food that was available here after much persuasion. Me on the other hand, I rested on the tilled floor facing the sun.

I saw little Beel glare down at me, holding out a sushi roll in front of my face. I opened my mouth and pointed inside, prompting him to drop it. I was actually surprised that he could tell where my mouth was, considering my face is almost always covered up, and of how _good_ human food tasted. Heh, and Hilda calls this junk.

"What did I tell you?" I sighed, swallowing the last bit of sushi I had in my mouth. "I told ya not to try this didn't I? And now, we just wasted a whole day doing absolutely jack."

"Oi! It's been a day! Crap like this takes time!"

"Ah, but I remember you saying, and I quote, "Where I'm going, guys stronger than me are by the dozen"."

"I just need more time!" He insisted, "Another day or two and I swear I'll find a replacement!"

I sighed, turning towards Hilda and Beel, "At this rate, it'll never end. Guess we'll have to get used to this."

Hilda said nothing, but Beel responded with a cheery "Da!"

'_Well, at least he found a bright side in all of this…'_ That's when I heard the approaching footsteps. Three guys, one bald and the other two with extremely bad haircuts, approached us, glaring at both Hilda's bust and Baby Beel (although, they were more focused on Hilda's breasts than anything else).

"See? I told ya idiots I wasn't lying!"

"He really does got a kid, kinda funny lookin' don'tcha think?"

"And that wife of his, hot damn!"

I got up off the floor, calmly stretching my arms whilst hearing the three idiots mutter comments about my bare feet and wearing a hoodie. I plucked Beel out of Hilda's arms, holding him just enough so that he could see, and touch these newcomers. "So little Beel, what'dya think? Any of these guys strike your fancy?" He simply replied in his usual baby language, which took me less than a second to translate. "I see, so you like Oga better?"

"Da!"

Speaking of which, I noticed that idiot was still arguing with Furuichi, not even noticing that these three idiots could've jumped them at any given moment.

'_Do I really gotta do this?' _I mentally sighed, shaking my head. "Oi, ugly in the middle, mind holding him for a sec?" I asked, handing him my relative as I guided the already confused human back a few steps. "Perfect, that'll do chief."

"Raejin!" I heard Hilda curse at me under her breath, gripping my shoulder with bone-breaking strength, "If any harm comes to the Master, I swear to you I will-"

"You can beat me as much as you want later Hilda," I assured her, taking her hand off me, "for now just sit back and watch."

"This is all on you," she warned, gripping her parasol.

"Learn to have a little faith." I told her, turning towards Oga, loudly clearing my throat. "Oi, Oga!" The teen turned towards my direction, his eyes widening in horror as his jaw began to drop to the floor. "I'd be careful, that's almost 15 meters. You know what they say, ya gotta keep an eye on the little explorer, or else…"

"Don't move!" He warned, fearing for his life, startling the three humans. "Stay right where you are if you value your life! And whatever the hell you do, do _not_ make the kid cry!" Slowly, Oga began to make his way towards the still paralyzed thugs.

"Heh, heh, look guys, he's scared, and he's sweating up a storm!"

"He still looks kinda creepy…."

Suddenly, two more random guys appeared before us. "Move it chumps!" One of them hissed, making the three idiots practically pissed their pants.

"You….You guys are the Sanada brothers!"

"The Twin-headed Dragon of Ishiyama!"

"That's right," the other replied, "and we'll be the ones to do Oga in!"

I took back the green haired rascal from the bald dude's shaking arms, now holding him close to those dragon dudes, Beel reeled back, almost in disgust, shaking his head furiously.

"Anybody but those two? Damn, you really are picky….."

I saw Oga try and back away, before he could escape however, he was pushed back towards the middle of the mob by…..your shitting me, two new arrivals.

"Oi, no running away!" The buffer, more menacing of the two spat in his face.

Ok, seriously, I didn't even _see _these two get up here, they just sort of magically appeared. And does every thug here want this guy dead? What'd Oga do to get on everyone's hit list? I guess this is considered normal in the human world?

I glared down at the baby in my hands, "Lemme guess, you'd rather be with Oga than…" I turned towards the three idiots, whom I swear by this point were shitting bricks. "Oi! Who are those guys over there?"

"Are you insane?! Who _doesn't_ know who those two are?!"

"Humor me…." I sighed.

"The one on the left is Killer Machine Abe," one of them pointed to the buff, bald, and scarred gorilla towering over everyone else.

"And the other one?"

"G-Good Night Shimokawa….."

"Hmm…..interesting characters…" I turned towards little Beel, "You sure?" He glared at me like I was stupid, "ok, ok just making sure…."

"Oga!" Abe roared, spewing his foul breath all around, knocking Furuichi aside like a stick (Seriously though, dude needs to clean his teeth I could smell him, and I was all the way in the back), "Looks like your first year ass didn't get the message the first time, so we're here to make it clear!"

"Oi, oi! Back off you two," the brothers warned, now armed, one with a chainsaw the other with a power drill. "This is our fight, you bastards stay out of it!"

_Really? _OK, where and when the fuck did they get…you know what, never mind. "Next time, don't pick a human everyone wants dead, Ok?" I muttered, earning a glare from the kid in my hands.

Oga was screwed and he knew it. He was outnumbered and outgunned, but at the same time, underestimated.

"There you go baby Beel," I said, placing my relative on top of Oga's head, "best seat in the house." Oga shot me a confused look, but before he could say anything against it, Killer and Goodnight charged him.

"Ok, let's do this baby Beel."

"Da!"

He got into an awkward fighting stance, taking a deep breath. "Take this! Oga 'barely 15 meters' punch!"

Really? That's the best he could come up with…..

Nevertheless, that was enough to send the two idiots sky high, only for them to land on the ground face first with a loud thud, instantly knocked out.

The dragon bros. looked at each other before, you guessed it, charging at him like idiots. No wonder Beel didn't want any of these clowns, but then again, Oga was an idiot too, just not _this_ stupid.

Oga buried his two opponents in the ground instantly as he exclaimed, "Ground Pound Slam!"

Honestly, a lot better than the last "special move" but not by much. I just hope he gets better at naming these things.

"Now all that's left are those three-" never mind, they must've scurried away when they had the chance.

Furuichi, still on the ground, glared at his friend in disbelief, "You just-you just-Ko'ed Abe! The guy that use to wipe the floor with you on a regular basis!"

"HA HA!" I saw the teen laughing, standing over his defeated adversaries with pride, "I guess I don't know my own strength! I might have actually over done it a little…."

"Good job there baby Beel," I said as Hilda swiped him from the human's head, "you kept Oga in one piece, never doubted you for a second kid." I patted his head lightly.

"You did splendid out there Master," she cooed, rubbing his tiny nose with a smile, "I've never seen you look so manly!" Beel looked away from us, suddenly finding the sky more interesting, his checks lightly flushed.

"Hey!" the human growled, "I did all the work! I pounded those bastards to the ground! How come the brat gets all the praise?!"

"Correction," Hilda replied, ruffling Beel's hair until it was in knots, "_The Master _did all the work. It was _his _strength you borrowed, after all." Oga looked confused, something resembling disappointment and jealousy in his eyes. "You don't actually think that you, a human, could accomplish such feats on your own, do you?"

"In his defense," I yawned, "it's entirely possible. Maybe, if he trains hard enough, he might be able to pull that off without Beel's assistance."

"Whatever," he growled, glaring furiously at the infant in Hilda's arms, "And if you wonder off like that again, I swear, I'll show you the pits of Hell!"

Beel was overjoyed at the threat, reaching out towards the human, requesting to be carried. However, it was only when he lost his footing that Oga paid him any attention. Quickly, he barely caught his tiny foot, saving him from falling head first into the hard ground. We all let out relived breathes.

"Phew! That was close!" He breathed, lifted him up, " At least he didn't-"

"Oga! Be careful, you're ganna drop him!"

"You fool, watch what you're doing!"

Too late, before we knew it, little Beel had fallen to the tiled floor. You can already guess that everything after that went Kaboom.

….

We watched Oga and Beel by the river from afar, the orange sun behind us, slowly descending. Hilda and I stood atop a metal bridge, silently observing the scene. Apparently, Oga was having a talk with Beel, "Man-to-Man" as he calls it, and from the looks of it, he wasn't getting far.

I heard Hilda grunt beside me, "What the Master sees in this man, I'll never know."

"They're getting pretty attached," I agreed, repositioning myself on my feet, "Even if one of them won't admit it. Won't be long now till it's official."

She sighed heavily, narrowing her eyes. "You don't sound satisfied," I said, "isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" I asked pointing at the pair below us.

"I don't know," She replied, for once at a loss for words, "The bond between the Master and Oga Tatsumi is…..surprising. But, if he continues to reject the Master like this, we'll get nowhere, and the Great Demon Lord will be most displeased."

"Yeah," I scratched my head, "let's just hope he….remembers we're here to begin with, you know how he is."

"Even a person as forgetful as the Great Demon Lord wouldn't fail to recall that he sent his son to destroy humanity for him," she defended, "that would be…never mind, I take that back."

"If he forgot about his game tournament, I'm pretty sure he forgot all about us by now." I sighed, watching below in silence. "So, I'm guessing we just keep doing what we're doing?"

"Hmm?"

"Getting Oga to accept his role as the parent bit-by-bit." She nodded, doubt still leaking from that poker-faced mask she always wore.

"I only have one question…." she finally said, sighing.

"….."

"What will we do if the moron, miraculously, finds someone else?"

I paused, shrugging. "Well…..if the human screws up…..you'll just have to kick his ass, won't you?." I knew I surprised her with that, she looked at me, almost as if to clarify if what she heard was right.

"_I'm_ not allowed to lay a finger on anyone, _remember_?" I said, bowing slightly as I took a few steps back, "Your words."

"Hmm….I might actually consider giving you a break….but just _once_."

"You're joking," I laughed, "I know you would _never_ do it."

She gave me the smallest of smiles, the corners of her lips twitching upwards, but only just barely. Then as quickly as it came, it disappeared, she was all business again. "We should leave," she said, glancing quickly at the now darkening sky, "no doubt Oga's family will become worried and ask where I've been all this time."

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda tired too." I agreed, getting up.

She stopped suddenly, Beel's crying reaching our ears. We glanced at each other, both wondering the same thing: What did Oga do to piss him off now? Hilda shook her head, continuing in silence. I stayed for a few seconds longer, hearing Oga string together curses and profanities like a master.

"I SWEAR, I'M GANNA STICK HIM WITH SOMEONE ELSE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

...

**I know, sorry for the lack of originality, you've probably seen this a million times before. Anyways, thanks to those who followed, fav'ed and reviewed, you guys really give me the motivation to keep going!**

**See ya next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4:**

**Enter Kanzaki, "The King" of Ishiyama!**

**(Oga) **

Furuichi and I have been friends since elementary. We've gone through middle, and now, High school, without even being assigned different classes. Long story short, we've been through a lot crap together.

Knowing that, I'd still punch the shit out of him when he annoys the hell out of me. Like now for instance.

I groaned, rubbing my aching head. Why didn't I bring headache pills with me if I knew he'd react like this? Of course, if it has anything to do with a woman, _anything _at all, Furuichi's the first one that goes on overdrive. Remind me, who's the pervert again?

"Calm down," I practically yelled, making my head hurt even worse, "it's not like we did anything, idiot!"

"I can't calm down!" He insisted, pointing an accusing finger at me, "it's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" I asked him rolling my eyes, hoping that _finally_, he'd shut up if I listened to his rant.

"You know damn well what!" He said shaking his head, "My house is in ruins, my parents are less than two weeks from returning, and you_, oh, you_ get to have all the fun!"

"Fun? You call having my house invaded by demons and having my parents wrapped around their claws fun? It's hell!"

"How could having such a _goddess _living under the same roof as you possibly be a bad thing?!" He was seconds away from breaking down, practically ripping out his own hair, "You little shit, do you know how lucky you are?! I'd kill for an opportunity like that!"

"You'd do anything if it means standing next to a woman!" I replied, feeling ready to bash his head on the ground until he bled.

"Where did she sleep last night?" he demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at me, "In your room? Wrapped in your arms, naked as-"

"You and your imagination!" it felt good letting all that anger out, and as an added bonus, I was able to send the idiot flying without Beel.

"Aha! So that's it!" Damn it, I thought that would've knocked him out for sure. I give Furuichi this, he's persistent when it comes to this subject. "That's what you're trying to hide from me, right?!"

"Go annoy her!" I growled, moving away from him, but he kept following me, the fire in his eyes growing. Damn it, leave me alone! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that damned green haired baby rolling his eyes at me as if he were chuckling, mocking me.

"I see it clearly now," I heard the moron mutter behind me, "all that trash talking's fake, all the beatings are fake, then when I turn my back, you guys act all lovey-dovey with each other….I see how it is you two….."

I shook my head, '_he's lost it…' _I thought to myself, shooting a dark look towards the baby. "You try dealing with his shit for a change!"

Just then, Hilda appeared, holding with her a sack with Beel's noontime meal. Before I could ask her how she got here, Furuichi attempted to greet her. Only to get bitch slapped by her seconds later.

"Control your slobber, damn fool." She muttered, looking at her hand as if she were having a mental debate on whether or not to burn it.

"It not fair," he continued to mummer, slouching away from us to the farthest end of the roof, "How come the assholes always get all the hot babes?"

"Wait," I heard another voice; turning, I remembered Red Eyes was resting next to Beel this whole time, gazing at the sky with him, "that's what's eating you? That's what's making you bat-shit crazy?"

"THAT'S WHAT'S IMPORTANT DAMN YOU! AND WHERE YOU NOT LISTENING TO MY RANT JUST NOW?!"

"…..Look Beel, that one almost looks like a fish….see it?"

"Da!"

Huh, no wonder the kid's been quiet.

"…Oga gets Hilda…..so what do I get, huh, a creepy, freeloading demon that needs a damn fridge to be fed….."

"For the record," Red Eyes stated, slowly getting up, "I didn't finish your food by myself, and another thing, didya see me go sleep at your house?"

That's right, now that I think about it, I don't remember seeing him in my place either. "Oi, where do you sleep Red Eyes?" I asked the yawning demon.

"Me? I got my own place. Speaking of which, I'm done for the day, I'll see you guys later. Oh, and don't worry Furuichi, I'm sure Alaindelon can keep you company, after all, he needs a place to stay too."

I jumped once I realized the old man had literally appeared out of thin air and now stood in front of us.

"You asked for me?" he said, bowing slightly.

"Good news," Red Eyes said, patting Furuichi on the back as he opened the door leading downstairs, "you'll be living with him for now, kay?"

Once he was gone, I sat next to Hilda, who was busy feeding Beel his favorite milk. "Does Red Eyes really have a house here?" I asked, wondering why the hell they didn't just bunk with _him_ rather than storm my place.

_'Oh right, the 15 meters bullshit…..never mind…."_

She shrugged, adjusting Beel slightly so that the milk wouldn't spill, "Can't say really, Raejin is never really clear on where he leaves to, he just comes and goes as he pleases." She scoffed, no wait, it sounded more like a chuckle, "Even as children, he had that stupid habit of not telling anyone where he went…."

I blinked, "Wait, you two have known each other since you were kids?" So _that's_ long he meant when he said "after a while"?

"What? Does my private life interest you all of a sudden?" she asked suddenly, definitely smirking, "Or, do I detect a note of jealousy maybe?"

"As if!" I spat, crossing my arms and turning my back, "Not in the least! And why would I be jealous to begin with?!"

"Then don't mingle in things that don't concern you." She replied in her usual tone.

'_B-Bitch!...Well then, excuse me for trying to make conversation!'_

….

(**Raejin)**

"Damn, it's pretty early, only an hour past noon, and I'm already tired." I sighed, 'Guess that makes me_ a lazy bastard, but hey, it's not my fault I've got nothing to do….'_

My gut started growling after a couple of minutes, damn myself for not eating anything in the morning. And that that it was cooked by Oga's parents! I saw a glimmer of hope not far, in the form of food dispenser.

"Beggers can't be choosers…." I muttered to myself, rubbing my howling stomach as I made my way there. As expected, two of these things didn't work, and every single one of them had graffiti on them. "Big surprise there….."

I quickly scanned through everything the machine had to offer. "Fruit Punch"….no, "Juice"…..no, "Soda"….nope…."yogurt"…..maybe….

I reached into my pocket to see if I had any human world money, and pulled out two silver coins. I inserted the first one, tapped the yogurt button, and nothing happened. Still tapping the button, I inserted the second coin, and then the machine finally obeyed.

I stared at the small white carton in my hand for the longest time. It looked so similar to the Cow milk Hilda offered Beel yesterday. Now, how the hell do you open this thing? I saw the small instructions on the back, and pulled the straw out the plastic casing, inserting the sharpish end through the small hole in the box.

Wow, that was simple.

My eyes widened as I sipped from the small container. _'That's it,' _I thought to myself, becoming lost in the rich flavor, '_I'm never eating food from the Demon World again….Beel has to try this.' _

"Stupid machine!" I heard someone curse, "Must be broken!"

"It's not broken idiot," I heard another yell, "it's out of Yogurty!"

"Oi! It was you wasn't it?" I turned to face the two thugs behind me, sipping the last of my drink. "You bought the last Yogurty!"

"You mean this?" I asked, holding the now empty carton to their faces, "Bummer, I guess little Beel won't try this." That made them angry for some reason.

"The King's ganna be pissed," the other said with crossed arms.

_'Yeah, no kidding he's ganna be fuckin pissed when I get back empty handed.' _"Wait, who is this "King"?" The two suddenly looked at me like I was half insane or something.

"Who's the King?" idiot #1 asked, laughing as he elbowed idiot #2, "Hear that? This sad sap don't know whose boss around here! Who's the King? Ha!"

Idiot #2 stepped closer, these two bastards are _so_ lucky I'm being restrained against my will, "You moron, for your information, taking Kanzaki-san's Yogurty is the equivalent of a declaration of war!"

"I take it that this Kanzaki person is the "King"?" I asked, narrowing my gaze.

"No shit! He's the one that's got this school in the palm of his hand!"

"I see," This was seriously too easy, "and where exactly can I find this Kanzaki fellow exactly?"

Child's play really.

**…**

**(Oga)**

"So let me get this straight," I yawned, glaring at Hilda along with the brat on her lap, "He deprived me of sleep last night….can't spare me even five minutes of silence…and now he wants me to play with him?"

"That is correct." She answered with a nod, lightly shoving the Demon King forward.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! NO FUCKING WAY, YOU PLAY WITH HIM!"

"….Master?"

"Da!" he exclaimed, pointing a tiny finger at me.

"Don't "Da" me!" I snapped, "Just leave me alone. Go play with Hilda or Furuichi." That said, I did what Red Eyes would do and began catching a few Z's. Let him cry, I could care less by this point.

"OGA!" I heard said son of a bitch shout the minute my eyes closed. This better be good….

"What the hell do you want Red Eyes?" I grumbled, climbing to my feet, "I thought you left somewhere." He wasn't damn near-dead like I expected him to be, and he had that creepy smile on him, the one where all his sharp teeth showed.

He motioned for me to go with him, being mindful of the 15 meters, I went as far as Beel allowed me to without frying me to death. "What's so important that you had to wake my ass up?" I demanded, crossing my arms and attempting not to make eye contact, "The world better be ending."

He shook his head, "We'll get to that later; does the fact that I found a perfect candidate to wipe the floor with your corpse sound important to you?"

You know, suddenly I felt like I had a good night's sleep after all.

"You're serious?" I asked, knowing fully well that this could be his idea of a joke. "You actually found a guy that's more brutal than me?"

"Hey," He said with a crooked smile, "would I lie?"

'_Yes you would asshole….'_

He stopped smiling when I shot him a skeptical look, "Ok, never mind, I would lie." He admitted.

'_Called it….'_

"But I can honestly say if anyone's ganna take Beel off your hands, it'd be this guy."

"Really," I said, glaring at the group behind me for half a second, "well, I guess I'd better not waste a perfectly good chance to ditch the brat, even if it's just a hunch."

I mean, all I had to do was let the guy knock me around a few times to impress baby Beel, doesn't mean I won't get the bastard back for it later. Sure, I'll be forever disgraced for not fighting back, but anything, I mean _anything_, is better than having to raise the future destroyer of Mankind…..Ok, don't take that last part _too seriously_. But really, how hard could getting my ass kicked be?

"Ok….whose the guy?" I asked, already getting a bad feeling, like this was going to come around and backfire on me.

"His name's Kanzaki, but people here refer to him as "The King"."

**…**

"Well," I sighed, looking at the dead hallway in front of me, "we're here." The third-year hallway. No regular first-year would be stupid enough to come here alone. Unfortunately, I'm not the average first-year, and, I'm also not alone.

"This is suicide Oga! We'll be dead by the time we reach Kanzaki's doorstep! And why the hell did I have to come, couldn't you take Hilda or Jin with you instead?!"

Furuichi's got my back.

"Relax Furuichi," I told my spineless friend, "you won't have to do anything. While this Kanzaki guy and I "negotiate" baby Beel, you just have to stand there and let his thugs bet the shit out of you. Simple!"

"….fuck you…"

"Don't worry," I patted him on the back, "It'll be over before you now it!" Shaking his head, he followed closely behind, accepting his fate as a punching bag. On my shoulder, Beel had fallen asleep the minute we left the roof.

"I wonder how much of a bastard this Kanzaki guy is," I muttered aloud, my imagination taking over in seconds, "if he's really the badass Red Eyes says he is, baby Beel will practically _beg_ him to be his father! And then, I'll be free!"

My smirk faded as I saw three third-years huddled together outside a classroom, murmuring something. I breathed, "Oi, do any of you know where I could find Kanzaki?" I asked about as nicely as I possibly could.

At the sound of his name, two of the three idiots ran for the hills, while the other one, looking ready to shit his pants, followed their example after a few seconds.

'_Damn, this guy must be a demon!' _I thought to myself excitedly, practically skipping all the way to the door that was covered with graffiti from top to bottom.

"Here lies The King," Furuichi read the door, "stay the fuck out." Shaking his head, he turned to me, looking ready to ask if this was really a good idea.

By that time, the door had already been opened

**….**

'_Look at all these tough looking bastards!' _I thought to myself, gazing at the room full of third-years in awe, my silver haired companion on the other hand, looked like he wanted to die right there. '_Wonder which one of them is Kanzaki…'_

"Oi! It's the Rampaging Ogre!" I heard someone across the room shout, causing anyone who wasn't already staring to start throwing daggers at us.

"Does he have a death wish?"

"Gotta be damn stupid to come in here like he owns the place!"

"You wanna die fool?!"

'_You're ganna wake the baby up….idiots.'_

"Um…..Yo….." I muttered to them weakly, attempting not to wake Beel up in the process, "So," I said louder, "is this where I can find Kanzaki-kun?"

Furuichi threw me a pissed off look, mouthing something that I couldn't hear under his breath while glaring at the bloodthirsty thugs in front of us.

Is it just me, or did they look even more pissed off then before? Was it something I said?

"Uh, this is Kanzaki-kun's classroom, right? I didn't get the wrong room or anything?"

"Oga," Furuichi rasped louder, eyes widened in fear, "Are you _trying_ to get us killed?!"

"That's Kanzaki-_san_ to you, dumbass first-year." I heard someone way in the back reply, almost like dogs, most of the people in the crowded room parted to the sides, the back of the room now revealed to us.

I figured the guy in the fancy looking chair was the guy I was looking for. But his face looked familiar for some reason, like I've seen him somewhere before….no fucking way, it couldn't be-

"Oi," I asked, raising a brow, "_you're_ Kanzaki-ku-I mean san? As in, _Hajime Kansaki?"_

"Hmm? Yeah, that's me, what of it?"

I clenched my fist, oh yeah, it was _this_ asshole….hopefully, he's too stupid to recognize me after so long; hell, I hardly recognize him with all those extra piercings.

"Oi Oga, what's up?" I heard Furuichi half whisper, "Why the sudden glare?"

"Remember that guy that had a crush on my sister three years ago?" I replied with a growl, my eyes locked on that lip piercing he had on.

"The one that would never leave her alone? Yeah, a little. Why?"

"That's him!"

Furuichi suddenly sweat dropped, "What?! H-How can you tell?" He stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Look at his lip, idiot."

"Oh, that thing on his lip? I thought Misaki-chan tore that off once…"

"She did, that's when he finally gave up on her."

"Oi! You two!" A big guy beside Kanzaki shouted, banging his huge fists on the table, "what the hell do you want?!"

I heard a small yawn, telling me that Beel was up and about. Everyone just glared at him, murmuring comments to each other until Furuichi spoke up.

"What we want? Well, we're actually here to offer our services to Kanzaki-sama, if he'd take us in, that is." Before I could say he was an idiot, he shot me a look that said, '_play along for now'_

_'Sure,' _I mentally responded, '_I'll play along, but if that asshole says ONE thing about my sister, I swear, I'll-'_

"Really, you two wanna offer your services to the King?" The big dude asked, scoffing.

"Yeah…" I answered uninterested, but started giving a shit when both he and Furuichi shot me looks, "yeah that's it, yup, that's what we came here for!"

Suddenly, the whole room burst out laughing. Buncha assholes.

"Oi," Furuichi asked shakily, "W-what's so funny guys?"

"Is that so?" Kanzaki asked, causing the laughter to die instantly, "interesting. Then you've come to the right place, the strong are always welcome here."

I grinned, looks like Furuichi's plan is going smoothly so far, we might actually pull this off.

"Kanzaki-san!" The big dude suddenly exclaimed, glaring at us with hate, "those two are up to something, I know it!" Kanzaki didn't look amused, but still gestured for him to continue, "Just because he easily defeated those second-years doesn't mean-"

"MOVE IT!" a loud voice boomed behind us, causing Furuichi and I to practically jump out of our skins. Next thing I know, two guys were sent flying across the room, slamming into the wall behind Kanzaki, and falling to the floor with loud thuds. Everyone in the room backed away in fear.

"H-Hilda-san!"

"Wha-What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked, slightly shocked at how brutal the woman's entrance was. '_Then again, she's a demon….'_

She didn't answer me, instead she casually walked next to us, throwing Kanzaki and his thugs an evil glare. "You're Kanzaki, right?" she asked the surprised third-year. Before he could answer, Hilda jerked her thumb towards me, "My hubby's been itching to beat your ass!"

'_H-Hubby?!' _"Woah, woah there," I cleared my throat, grabbing everyone's attention, "First off, she's not, I repeat, _not_ my wife!" it took all my willpower to ignore the evil look she was throwing me. "Second, who the hell said anything about fighting? I just wanna-"

"Well Shiroyama," I saw Kanzaki grin, "It looks like you get the chance to prove to me that you're right."

"Prove?"

"I have no use for weaklings here."

"U-Understood, Kanzaki-san."

The big guy, Shiroyama, started walking towards us, that's when I noticed the…pigtails? With ribbons on them? Are you kidding me, really? I cannot take this guy seriously now.

"What are you up to?" He demanded, cracking his knuckles.

I blinked, still glaring at his hair, "Eh….I'm sorry, what?"

"I've crush hundreds of assholes who tried to get close to Kanzaki-san, all with the intention of stabbing him in the back, you'll be no different."

I saw Hilda roll her visible eye, "This is going nowhere." She muttered to herself. Before I could even blink, I saw Hilda in front of me.

The demoness socked the big guy so fast, I barely saw it happen.

"You'll be…you'll be?" With those words, the giant fell.

Holy shit! She just-she just kicked his ass with one punch!

"Damn it," I heard her mutter under her breath, examining her hand, "I only meant to knock him down, not to paralyze him." she cleared her throat, "The floor's all yours darling."

_'Wait...wait what?!'_

Kanzaki was laughing his ass off, "Your wifey sure is a feisty one! Well, that settles it, welcome to 3-A!"

'_She's not my wife! Asshole…and did you not hear what that demon said?!'_

"K-Kanzaki-san!"

We all turned back to Shiroyama, who glared up towards Kanzaki like a beat dog on the side of the street, "I-I haven't lost…..just yet! I can st-" the bastard silenced the downed man with a kick to the jaw.

"Cool story bro, but I've got no use for someone that can be beat by a woman."

"Son of a-" I might be a ruthless bastard myself, but there's no way in hell I'd treat my friends like utter garbage, not even Furuichi (And in his defense, Hilda's punches hurt like a bitch!).

Beside me, Hilda was practically smirking, "Hmm….He's a ruthless bastard alright, he has an army of underlings at his command, and he could care less for even his closest allies. Congratulations Oga, looks like you've found yourself a perfect candidate to raise the young Master."

"Right…" I sighed. Part of me honestly wanted to give in and hand Beel over to him, but, and as much as I hate to admit it, a small part of me didn't have the heart to leave him with Kanzaki. The very same small part of me that hesitated that day at the river.

Kanzaki cleared his throat, straightening in his chair, "Oi, newbies, I've got your first assignment," he gestured towards his fallen ally, "Escort this trash outta here, will ya?"

"Kanzaki-san…."

"Oh, you're still with us Shiroyama?" He asked, barely glancing at the poor bastard, "Tell me something, can you stand?"

"O-Of-Of course!"

The big guy tired, and failed, many times to get to his feet, only for him to fall down seconds later.

"Good job!" Kanzaki clapped once he saw that he was, barely, standing. "You might still be of use to me…."

"For you, I-I'll do anything."

Even after that beat down, he was still loyal to the guy…..damn.

"Anything?" he parroted, with a smirk, "jump out that window."

He-He can't be freaken serious! We're like three or four stories up, at this condition, he'll be killed!

"Go on." Kanzaki gestured, walking over towards us, "Everyone's waiting on you, Shiroyama." He patted Beel's head lightly, "What's the matter? You can stand, but can't you walk?"

"You're not the one then….."

"Eh? What was that?"

"Get lost! Oga Vortex Punch!" I felt satisfaction when I saw that son of a bitch flying helplessly into the air.

"O-Oga! Wha-what the hell did you just do?!" The idiot that was my friend began to panic, "It was an accident! I swear, his hand just slipped and-!"

From beneath the rubble, I heard Kanzaki chuckling, "Oga…now I remember." He stood up, acting like my attack did nothing to him, "You're that little squirt with the hot sister. Finally got the guts to pick a fight with me eh?"

…..Ok, you asked for it asshole.

He tossed an empty yogurt box in the air, getting ready to split my head open with a drop kick. Somehow, I ended up blocking it with my arm, which surprised both of us.

'_Damn! That shit actually hurts! Good thing I'm good at taking shit with a straight face!'_

"Hey jackass," I growled, my mouth morphing into a smirk that hurt my face, "what's that you told me to do? Clean up the trash, right?" I felt Beel's power run through my veins, almost like adrenaline. "See you at the bottom asshole! Oga Hell Throw!"

I watched the so-called "King" fall four stories down.

"Tch….that was from my sister!" I called down, not caring if he could hear me or not.

Baby Beel started cheering, waving his arms up and down in victory. I turned, noticing that everybody in the room had left. Furuichi and Hilda were the only other people in the room.

"Hmp….it seems the Master still prefers you." She said, almost disappointed that he chose me over Kanzaki, "Oh well, it can't be help. Let's go."

"All that hard work….." Furuichi glared at me with a ticked off expression, "Damn it Oga! Why can't you just accept that you're Beel's father already?!"

"Like hell I will!"

**…..**

"Damn it!" I swore, slamming my left fist to the ground, "my golden opportunity, ruined! Just when I thought I could get this kid off my back!"

Hilda frowned, tearing her attention from the demon baby, "You've done your pointless search," she told me sternly, "Now stop stalling and commence the Master's reign on humanity already."

"Didn't anyone teach you about patience?" I shot back angrily.

"They did, and you're trying mine."

"You're ganna tear the skin off if you keep scratching your hand like that." Furuichi commented, pointing at the back of my right hand, which was itching and burning as if 100 fire ants just bit it.

Ignoring him, I continued to claw at my hand relentlessly, the itching worsening by the second. Besides me, baby Beel eyed me with interest from the demon maid's arms. '_What the hell?! This itching's been bugging me since we left Kanzaki's classroom…'_

"You're ganna draw blood you idiot!" the dumbass warned, trying to pry my two hands, I slapped his arm away.

'_If it gets rid of this damn itch, I'm fine with it!' _I mentally replied, using all my willpower to ignore the itching, I crossed my arms. I could hear someone sipping loudly beside me.

"Mmm…This "Yogurty" is quite exquisite."

'_Goddamn it old man!' _I thought to myself, realizing it was only Alaindelon, '_Say something when you sneak up on people like that!' _I noticed the envious look Beel was throwing his way, his tiny eyes locked on the small yogurt box he was holding.

"Dabu!" he demanded, looking at me suddenly.

"Oh, you want one too baby Beel?" I asked standing up, "Sure, I guess we could go check if the machine has anymore." He cheered in victory, crawling on my back and commanding me to start walking, only for me to stop suddenly as I noticed something wrong.

"What's up Oga, did the itching finally stop?"

"…..Furuichi…..since when has Red Eyes been missing?"

...

**Next chapter, I'll start (slightly) drifting away a little more, just so I don't bore you guys with the same old story. I'd love some feedback...please *Hold's out baby Beel* for him?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I know the Plotline says the fight with Himekawa is next, but I don't want to touch on that just yet. Instead, we're ganna jump ahead a little. Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him in time.**

**...**

**5:**

**Zebul Spells and Park Debts! A typical Sunday with the Demon King!**

**(Oga)**

"Crap! Run for your lives if you wanna live!"

Huh, wait a minute…..sunlight, pillow, covers, and the fact that I'm still alive….damn it, another dream. I groaned, glaring at the sleeping Demon King beside me. My heart began to race as I remembered the worst parts of the dreams.

'_Damn, the nightmare's keep getting worse and worse," _I thought to myself, rubbing my sweating forehead, '_If I don't do something about that brat, those dreams are ganna come ture! I gotta find someone I could dump him on and fast!'_

"Morning Oga," I heard a yawn, turning, I saw Red Eyes standing outside my open window (How he opened it from the outside, I have no idea). Before I could rant and ask where the hell he was yesterday, his bare feet were already on my wooden floor.

"Seeing as little Beel's still with you, I take it you failed at passing him on yesterday." There goes that damn grin again, "Can I say, "I told you so" already?"

"You won't get to," I assured him getting to my feet, being careful not to wake Beel up "I'll find a replacement first thing tomorrow morning."

"Oi, why not today?"

I stared at him in disbelief, half forgetting that he was a demon. "It's Sunday," I said simply, "I don't have school today."

"So, what will you do all day then?"

"Hmm…Whatever I want I guess." It was then that Red Eyes started to give me this weird look, it was actually pretty damn creepy. I don't know if he was trying to make me uncomfortable or not, but he succeeded. "You Ok there Red Eyes?"

"Oi Oga….." He began, muttering something under his breath with a curse, after a few seconds, he stared at me again, "High five?"

I stared at him for a second, "Ok?" I granted his strange request, only for him to jerk my hand towards him. '_Wha-what the hell?'_

"Aha!" He exclaimed, taking a closer look at the front of my hand, "I knew I saw something different!"

"The fuck's that on my hand?!" I snatched it back, eyeing it closely. It looked like the symbol that was on baby Beel's purple sack (and bottle, and rattle, the list goes on really), only difference…..I think it's actually…_pulsating!_

'_It is pulsating! The fuck?!' _"Wha-what the hell is this?"

"Calm down…." Red Eyes said slowly, almost like he was about to tell me I only had three days to live, "everything's fine, look, I'll get Hilda and she'll-"

"No need," her emotionless voice cut in from behind me, causing me to jump back in surprise. Jeez, has anyone in the Demon World ever heard of, I don't know, knocking? "I heard his feminine screams from downstairs."

For once, I didn't bite back, my eyes were completely glued on the pulsing mark, "Wha-what the hell is this," I repeated, freaking out, "it's not dangerous or life-threatening is it?!"

"Will you relax," the demon maid rolled her eyes at me, "I can't help you if I don't know what's going on. Now, let me see your hand." She pulled it towards her before I could even react, gasping in shock, _"This is…this can't be…not this soon…!"_

"What's too soon damn it?!" I demanded, feeling ready to have a heart attack any second.

She glared at me, slight amazement in her eyes, "Do you know what this means?"

"N-No! What is this, some kinda rare, incurable disease from the Demon World?!" '_More importantly…..am I…..am I ganna die?!' _

She smirked, glaring at my hand, "Oga Tatsumi, consider yourself honored, or cursed, in your case. You've been bestowed with the Zebul Spell, the Fly King's seal."

I glared at my beating hand, the red symbol extended from my wrist to my knuckles. '_Zebul Spell….?' _I blinked, "Wait…..so, does this mean I'm not ganna die?"

"Depends on how you look at it really," Red Eyes replied, glaring at it for a few seconds before turning to me, "are you ganna die _because_ you got it, no. Are you ganna die _because _you have it on you…..that remains to be seen."

"Make sense," I growled, finally getting over my stuttering, "if my life is on the line, then just say it."

"Ok then, I guess we'll start from the beginning, do you know what's on your hand Oga?"

By this point, I was beyond annoyed, "If you two would tell me, I would."

Hilda sighed, looking lost in thought for a second, "To put it in a way that an idiot like you could understand, this is a part of your contract with the Master. This seal grants you permission to use his demonic powers at will, should you learn how to handle them properly." She didn't look like she agreed with it, but nodded her head, glaring at the sleeping Beel.

Now that I think about it, Beel has been awfully generous with his demon powers. But those times I did summon them were usually on accident. That, or he's trying to get me used to them without me knowing it. Clever bastard.

"So….is there any way to get this off me?"

"Can't," Red Eyes answered, looking extremely bored at my bedroom ceiling, "you can only make it bigger."

"Now that I think about it, it looks quite small," Hilda commented, looking at my hand again, "shouldn't it be bigger?"

"It just barely sprouted," the red-eyed demon yawned, "He needs to work on it first. And actually, I don't think it's that small…"

"I'm just saying, I've heard of other contractors with larger marks-"

"Will you two stop arguing about that?!" I sighed, trying to wrap my head around what I just heard. "So…..you can _only_ make this thing bigger, right?"

Both demons nodded.

"And just out of curiosity, how exactly do I do that?"

"That should be no problem for someone like you," Red Eyes explained, "Basically, go around committing random acts of violence, beat the shit out of people, hell, even your regular everyday outbursts might trigger something."

"And what happens when it gets bigger?" I asked, almost afraid of what his answer would be, "Aside from it growing more noticeable, I mean."

"Long story short, the more you beat the crap out of people, the more powerful you'll become."

"Until eventually, you become a full demon." Hilda finished, crossing her arms, "satisfied?"

"So…..there's _no _way to take this off?"

"Weren't you listening?" she sighed, smacking her forehead.

"Not that we know of, no."

"Red Eyes," I pointed at him with my infected hand, "you said something about me dying because I had this thing on me, what the hell did you mean by that?"

"Oh, that. See, the only downside about that thing is, that thing will also increase your demon aura as it grows, making you a target for humans, _and _demons, if your lucks that shitty."

'_How is everything else not bad again?'_

"Think of it like a beacon that says, "Please kick my ass", and every time you fight someone, anyone, it grows bigger and brighter. In other words, get ready for _a lot _of unnecessary fights."

My only real question was, _why _were they telling me all this like they were discussing the weather? I mean, do they honestly expect me to just take all this bullshit in like it was nothing? I mean, all those fights I could get into, I see _absolutely_ no problem with that. But…I _like _being human, and I _want _to _stay_ human. Besides, the last thing I need right now are for demons to start joining the line to kick my ass. I have enough problems finding someone to do that as it is.

So, just to recap, I'm a high school student, who is now raising the future king of hell (who will one day destroy the human race mind you), with his maid and his relative; Oh, and I can't go more than 15 _fucking _meters away from the bastard or I _die_, and now, I've just been given something that will turn me into a walking shit storm-magnet and in time, a demon. Is the universe done screwing me over or is there more? Don't worry, I'll wait…..no? Ok then, just checking.

"Why me…." I groaned, "Why couldn't it have been that idiot Furuichi…."

"Quit complaining," Hilda commanded, forcing my chin up with the tip of her parasol (her sword wasn't drawn, thankfully) "Listen well," she growled, "I'm told you've got no personal affairs today, if this is true, I expect you and the young Master to do something….productive, together. If I see you lounging around the house, neglecting the Master as usual, you won't live to see another dawn. Do I make myself clear?"

I gulped, knowing that she'd have no problem carrying out her threat. In many ways, she reminded me of Misaki, the only difference, my sister wasn't plotting to put my head on a plate (Ok, maybe when I go into her room and take her stuff without saying anything). Slowly, I nodded my head.

She let my jaw drop to the floor. "Good," she replied, the malice in her voice gone, "I'm glad we understand each other."

I massaged my jaw, "Oi Hilda," I asked, causing the demon maid to glare at me, "by productive, you mean having something to do with destroying humanity, right?"

I was surprised when she shook her head, "By productive, I mean I don't want to see your ass lazing around here. Either go raze hell, or simply do the things a _normal _father would do with his son. Just do something with the Master."

"Someone's taking this pseudo-family thing seriously." I mocked, earning a cold glare from the demoness.

"All the more reason you should as well." That said, she cradled the green haired baby in her arms. "It's time to wake up Master." She cooed gently, disappearing down the stairs.

….Sadly, she had a point. But I would never admit it to her.

"You know what that means, right?" I almost forgot Red Eyes was in the room. Turning, I threw him a questioning look. "That thing on your hand, it means that _you_, my friend_, are completely screwed_. You're little Beel's dad, like it or not. _He _just made it official."

"Nothing's official damn it!" I assured, grabbing a pair of clean cloths and a towel, "I'll just work twice as hard to get rid of him! Just watch Red Eyes, just watch."

"Knock yourself out then," he replied, "I won't tell you that it's a complete waste of time anymore, it doesn't look like its ganna stop you."

"Damn right!"

"By the way, might wanna count those meters, Oga."

Again, why me and not Furuichi?

**…**

"Come to the park with me, you said. There'll be lots of hot, single teen moms, you said."

"Oi!" I growled at Bakaichi, smacking him in the back of the head, "quit bitching already!" The bastard ignored me, continuing to mope around. That just earned him a painful headlock. "I already told you, if _I _have to put up with this shit, _you _have to put up with this! Now sit your ass down and stop looking so depressed!"

"Ok, Ok!" I heard him choke out, "just don't kill me!" I got bored and finally let him go, "You freaken suck Oga…" I heard him mutter under his breath. I moved over to the edge of the bench we sat on, put my hands over my head, laid back, and relaxed.

"So…..Why are we here again?" I heard the idiot ask after a short silence, tapping my shoulder. I lazily pointed to Beel, who was busy playing in the sandbox.

"It's his Park Debt." I answered, trying to remember what my mother told me in the morning.

"Park Debt?"

I sighed, so not even this idiot knows, "It's…it's….uh…."

"Yeah, it's what?"

I shrugged, "I don't know," I admitted, "it's this super important event that I cannot screw up under any circumstance. I think it has something to do with Beel making friends…."

"Wait, making friends? Shouldn't he be off, ya know, destroying the world as we know it?"

"_Apparently,_ the freeloaders have time to kill, so there's no freaken rush."

"Ah! Now I remember!" He exclaimed, bashing my head, I glared angrily at the bastard, with every intent of strangling him again. "A Park Debt is when new parents go introduce their child to the other kids in order to make a good impression….Ah, I remember my Park Debt…"

That's it? Well, this should be simple enough, I mean, _how _could I _possibly _screw this up?

"Oi, where's Hilda-san?" the idiot asked, looking around, "Isn't she supposed to be here with you? I mean, she's Beel's "mother" after all."

"She would be here," I sighed, glaring at the sun, "_if _my parents hadn't dragged her shopping. But don't worry," I patted him on the back, "that's why you're here in the first place."

"W-wait, _I'm _her substitute?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I demanded, glaring at him again.

He didn't answer me, instead, he buried his face in his hands, "Oga, you asshole…..you can't be this _stupid_, can you?" I heard him sob, "No wonder I haven't seen any cute, single mom pass us by, they all think I'm…"

"Oi! I thought I told you not to-"

"**YOU ASSHOLE! WHY?!"**

"What'd I do now damn it?!"

"What did you do, what did you do?! Here's a better question, **_WHY ME_?!** YOU COULD'VE TAKEN ANYONE ELSE, SO WHY THE HELL DID YOU PICK ME?!"

"Like who, smartass?"

"Your sister maybe, or even Jin!"

"Red Eyes, why hi-"

"Think about it for a sec! He's perfect! He's already creepy looking as it is, so why not just make him look like a homo _and a _pedophile_?_ But no…..You had to dump all that bullshit on _me!** Your best friend!"**_

I was then shoved off the bench by the pissed off pervert. "Ok," I growled, still on the dirt, "One, I'm pretty sure Red Eyes would kick your ass if he heard you, even with Hilda restraining him. Two, even if I _wanted _to take him with me, I wouldn't be able to _find him_, not with him disappearing and reappearing how he does. And three, that hurt you son of a-actually, no, it didn't hurt, at all." That was probably the _weakest _attack I've ever been dealt. Next time the wind hits you, you'll know what I felt.

"Would you stop musing about how weak my attack was and listen to me for-"

Well, I'm listening.

"I'm in heaven…." I heard him mutter, drooling slightly from one side of his mouth. Wait, Furuichi only gets like this when-

You son of a bitch, you never change do you? Standing not too far away by some fountain were three girls, who looked _way _too young to be having kids in the first place. But does Furuichi care?

"S-See you later Oga!" I heard him call back, rushing towards the scene.

'_Yeah, now you're glad I dragged you out here huh…' _I thought to myself, getting up. "Come on Beel," I called out to the demon, waiting for him to get on my back before I kept going, "let's get this Park Debt thing over with

**…..**

**(?)**

"Kota? Kota! Where are you?" I sighed, looking frantically around the park, just to make sure I hadn't overlooked him, "Where'd that boy run off to this time….."

**…..**

**(Oga)**

"What the hell are you doing on the ground?" I asked, kicking Furuchi on the one side. He reacted, so he was alive. "Oi, I just asked you something."

"You don't wanna know….." He said, not even bothering to lift his face. I'm no expert in this, but I'm pretty sure he just got turned down. Bad.

"Yeah, I'd love to sit here and chat about your crappy love life," I sighed in a sarcastic tone, "but, we have a baby problem."

"What do you mean "baby problem"?" He asked, picking himself off the dirt, "D-did Beel like….relieve himself or something?"

"Uh no, actually, I mean-" no sooner had I said that, a blur shot past me, tackling Furuichi back to the ground.

"Wh-where'd he come from?" he asked, gazing at the toddler with the bear hat on his head. He giggled, yanking a lock of Furuichi's hair much like Beel did with Red Eyes. "Are you lost?" He asked him in a pained expression. "Hey, that hurts you know!"

"Well, that's part of the problem," I continued, watching Furuichi bounce the kid up and down, "The other part is that-" I was cut off _again_. This time, it was by one of Beel's shock treatments. I growled, glaring at him, "what's your problem?" I demanded, "You've been acting like this since we found him!" by that point, I realized Beel wasn't paying any attention.

Furuichi suddenly blinked, "Oga, I think baby Beel's jealous."

"Huh, jealous?" I repeated, "That's stupid, why would he be-" I stopped mid-sentence, noticing the glare Beel was throwing the kid, he looked ready to murder him any second now. Funny, that looks a lot like the look Hilda was throwing me earlier.

Suddenly, Beel threw another fit, crying almost as loud as when I first met him, frying both Furuichi and myself.

"I-I think it's the kid…." I managed to say as I fell to the ground.

"N-no shit….dumbass….." Furuichi muttered, passing out. I joined him seconds after, a curse was the last thing I remember saying.

**….**

The Demon King and I locked eyes, "Listen up Beel!" I stated, crossing my arms, "you can't let something as small as this get to you! Demon King or not, reacting like this is unmanly! A man can't let jealousy get the better of him!"

"Mah….." He replied, crossing his arms as he mooned me. Wait, did that brat just _back sass _me _literally?_

"Oi Oga," Furuichi pointed to my right hand meekly, "what's up with your hand?"

I glared at it. I had heavily bandaged it before I left, halfassing an excuse to my parents (easier than I expected actually). I almost forgot I had that thing on it, too bad this idiot had to bring it up. I'll remember to get him back for it.

"Oh this? I got cut helping my dad move the couch last night, sharp piece of glass on the floor."

"But wait….is it just me, or is that thing mov-"

"I got cut!" I interrupted him, _really_ not wanting to talk about it, "maybe the bloods clogging up, I don't know!"

"Ok," he shook his head, throwing me a skeptical look, "are you sure you're ganna be alright?"

Had I not remembered what Red Eyes told me, I would've kicked the shit out of the idiot right then and there. '_No wonder this damn thing's acting up!' _"Yeah," I managed, restraining myself from strangling him, "Just peachy…" Red Eyes, I know how you feel now…..

I turned back to Beel, who still had a pissed off expression. I lowered myself to his height. "Look, once we find this kid's parent, we'll go home." I promised him, my anger slowly fading, "How's that sound?"

Reluctantly, he nodded, still staring daggers at the bear-hatted kid.

Speaking of which, when I turned back to him, he was clutching his grumbling stomach, frowning.

"Hang on a sec," Furuichi began frantically digging through a paper bag that he managed to pack before I (literally) dragged him out of his house. "Here it is," he sighed, pulling out a rice ball, "Good thing mom made extras, now we have something to eat. We can share mine." He told the kid, splitting the meal as evenly as he could. The kid cheered, taking a mouthful of his portion. Beel on the other hand, looked pissed again.

"Kiiiii! **MAHHHHHHHH!**"

"What the hell?!" I growled, throwing him one of evilest glares, "Why'd you shock me?!" out of nowhere, the mark on my hand started to itch like crazy again. "Son of a-come on Beel, Furuichi!" I stood up, placing Beel on my head (And yes, I know damn well where his thing was), and the bear-hatted kid on Furuichi's shoulders. "Let's find this Kid's parent!"

**….**

We spent around an hour and a half searching. I didn't think the park would be this packed with parents. And at the same time, It's so damn quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"See anyone that looks like them?" Furuichi asked the kid on his back, annoyed that he was, again, yanking his hair.

I made the mistake of getting near Furuichi, finding out real quick that the bear-hatted kid was no pushover when it came to fighting.

Beel began to madly swing his arms, surprising the kid slightly. Once he was over the shock, the bear-hatted kid began swinging his arms, rivaling Beel's speed.

'_Damn it Beel!'_ "Oi! Quit it you-!"

Opening my eyes, I saw that someone had broken my fall. It was a girl that looked around the same age I was. The girl in question had ocean blue eyes behind a thick pair of glasses and long dark hair. Now that I think about it, she looks kinda cute up close.

"Umm….why is your face red?" I asked, not receiving a response. Beside us, I could hear Beel chuckling behind his pacifier.

_'Being assholes must run in the family.' _I thought to myself, noticing the girl's blush deepening. "Oh….uh, sorry," I murmured, getting off her and offering my hand. Slowly, she took it. We stood there for a good minute in silence. Feeling the demon baby's eyes on us, well, at least I felt them.

"I-" we both managed to say at the same time, causing Beel to laugh his ass off next to us; causing the girl to blush again, hell, even my face started to grow red for some reason. '_Well…this is awkward…' _

"Ahem, sorry about that," I laughed, scratching the back of my head, "ah, what was it you wanted to say?"

"I-it's alright," I heard her respond in a small voice, "I was just wondering…have you seen a little boy run by here?"

"Eh? He wouldn't happen to have a bear hat on him would he?"

"Yes! Did you see where he went by any chance?"

I turned, "Oi Furuichi! I think I found the little guy's mom."

"Wha-no, no, Kota's not my-"

"Happy?" I glared down at the green haired bastard, who crossed his arms and looked away.

"Whatda yelling for, Og-" I saw him stop midsentence, gawking at the girl before breaking into a nosebleed, staining my shirt and causing her to step back. "You….you're….?"

"Furuichi you fool!" I grabbed him by the shirt, "look what you did! This is my favorite shirt you bastard!" It was the bear-hatted kid's cheers that stopped me from pulverizing the silver haired pervert right then and there. I took him off his back, holding him in front of the girl.

"I was wondering around the park with my kid, and I saw this little guy looked lost."

"YOU'RE HIS MOTHER?!" Furuichi exclaimed, practically throwing himself on top of her.

"Don't mind him," I assured her, handing her the baby, all while smacking Furuichi to the ground, "he's just an idiot." She sighed in relief, picking up her kid from my arms.

"You sure are a handful Kota," she said, placing him on her back, "Never scare me like that again, ok?"

"It must be hard," I sighed, "being a single parent and all."

"N-no. I mean, you got it all wrong, Kota's my little brother."

_Oh…._well that makes a whole lot of sense. This caused another long silence, interrupted only by Furuichi crying on the ground.

"Well, we better get going Kota," she said, giving us a small wave, "we still need to finish your Park Debt before we get back to grandpa."

Shit, I totally forgot about that!

"W-wait!" I called, picking Beel up from the dirt, "hang on a sec!"

"Damn you Oga!" I heard the idiot call out to me, "you already have Hilda-san, now you're trying to get another girl?!"

'_Shut the hell up!' _I mentally yelled back.

"Two-timing bastard!"

"Oi," I began walking beside the girl, "did you say he needed to do his Park Debt?" she nodded, stopping in her tracks. "Well, uh, he needs to too." I pointed at Beel, who glared disapprovingly at me. '_You two are becoming friends like it or not!' _"So uh, why don't you do it with me?"

She glared at me in disbelief, "Wha-but we just met and-I-I know we had that awkward moment back there b-but….!" her face suddenly grew red again.

"What's wrong," I asked, thinking I screwed up and said something wrong, "it's just a Park Debt."

She blinked twice before looking back at me, "…..Is-is that what you were trying to ask me?"

"Yeah," I said, "what did you think I meant?"

"N-nothing."

"Ok, so I guess I should introduce myself then." I cleared my throat, "I'm-"

"**ADA!"**

We both turned to see Beel and Kota on the bench next to us. Both babies were attempting to push the other to the ground.

**"DABU DABU DABU!" **

"Beel," I called, trying to make sure I stayed calm, "this is no time for a rematch!"

"Kota, stop that!"

But the two continued, until Beel fell headfirst to the ground. "Baby Beel!" I rushed over to him, rocking him in my arms when I noticed his eyes beginning to water, "Don't cry! Men don't shed tears remember?!" Knowing this was useless, I began running away from there the fastest my legs would carry me. "I'll be right back!"

**…..**

Around thirty minutes later, the boys were playing in the sandbox, constructing something that looked like a dome with horns on it. I'm just glad Beel got over it.

"Sorry about earlier," I told Kota's sister, sighing as I put my head to the sun.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it like that." She laughed, watching her kid brother and Beel head over to the slides.

"Yeah, Beel could be very territorial, and a bit competitive too."

"O-oh," she began to turn red again, "r-right."

"You ok? The sun's not hurting you too much is it?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking….."

"They'll be the best of friends, won't they?"

"I hope so, Kota doesn't interact much with other children."

"Heh, Beel doesn't ether now that I think about it."

"I can see them becoming friends." She said, nodding her head in approval.

That's all I needed to hear. In your face, demon bitch!

**...**

**So, what'd think? Good, bad, meh? Be honest, I'd appreciate it.**

**Oh, and while we're on the topic of Hilda...well, you'll see next chapter won't you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I'm back you guys! After a week of being bombarded with exams and stress, I've had to delay this chapter for a bit. Here it is, I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Enjoy!**

***Important* The next three, maybe four chapters after this are going to continue to follow the storyline closely, after that, the real fun starts! just bare with it a little more...**

**6:**

**There's nothing money can't buy; Himekawa of the Tohoshinki makes his appearance!**

**(Oga)**

"Wait….you mean to tell me the Young Master….._lost?" _

I groaned, glaring down at Beel, who prior to this conversation, stood facing the wall in shame. "For the 3rd time, _yes_, he started the fight and got his ass handed-"

"You damn fool!"

Seriously?! First Misaki does that, now her?! I'm pretty sure that's not how you greet someone after a long day of getting electrocuted for _nothing_! Before I could react, Hilda began stomping on my face repeatedly, digging the sharp part of her heels in my neck.

"Are….Ya…..Tryina…..kill…..me….BITCH?!" After a few seconds, she stopped her brutal assault. I finally found the strength to look up, just barely peeking from under the now ruined wooden floor. I wish I hadn't.

'_…Satan himself doesn't have shit on this woman!'_

She grinned evilly, murder clear in her eyes, "Even after I let you idly spend time on these human activities rather than concentrating on the extinction of humanity, you have the nerve to make the Master lose, not once, but _twice?_"

"Oi! Just wait a damn minute! _He _started both fights and _he _lost em! It isn't my fault he's so damn weak!"

Me and my damn big mouth. I was quickly jerked upright by the demoness, her grip on my throat was like steel. If she didn't wanna skin me alive before, she sure as hell wants to now. She glared at me like I just slapped her mother, or worse. '_Fuck, I'm done for here!'_

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, little human." She hissed, tightening her grip, "insulting the Demon King like that is a capital offence. If you can't learn to control your tongue, I'll have to keep it."

"Let him go Hilda," I could barely hear Red Eyes say, "at that rate, you'll kill him, and what good would that do?" I heard him sigh when she didn't let up.

"Admit it," she turned to him, "You'd do the same to him, given the chance." Hello, my freaken lungs are about to explode here, **GET TO THE DAMN POINT ALREADY!**

"Not true, honestly, I would've killed him the second he told me Beel lost instead of dragging it out like you did. But then again, I'm tied down like a dog, so, he's lucky." Gee, I feel special. Fucking asshole…..

'_If that's the case, let him kill me then woman! I'd rather die quick!'_

"That aside, it's only ganna make little Beel mad, and isn't our job, ya know, to keep him happy?"

With a growl, she let me go. "Your life has been spared Oga Tasumi," she said walking away, "for now that is."

"Damn, so it's true what they say," I gasped, taking in as much air as I could handle, "my life did flash before my eyes…." I glared at Red Eyes, who let himself drop on the couch, glancing at his still disgraced relative. "Man, how can you stand her?" I asked him, massaging my neck, which I hoped wasn't broken, "That woman's fiercer than _me_!"

He shrugged, "Who knows really," he admitted, scratching the top of his hood, "We met as kids, so that might've helped. You really have to get to know her before you can start to see she's not that bad."

""Not that bad" you say?" I scoffed, taking a seat next to him, "I find that hard to swallow." After a while, Beel eventually crawled our way, taking a seat in between us. "So, mind if I asked how you and Hilda met?"

"Eh?" He looked back at me, "How we first met?" I nodded, noticing that baby Beel was also staring at him. Apparently, even he wanted to know how his wet nurse and relative met. Red Eyes closed his eyes, sighing, "Ah….damn, it's been so long, I can't really remember how the hell she and I met….All I can really remember, is that she wasn't always like this."

I blinked, was he serious? I tried to imagine a nicer, less violent Hilda for a second before giving up. I couldn't picture it, except maybe if she was cuddling with Beel. "She was…..nice?"

Red Eyes nodded his head, "She smiled a lot more, that I remember."

"Ok, we're still talking about Hilda, right?"

"Yeah, who else would we be talking about?"

"I'm just checking." I said in my defense, still, I found everything he just said hard to believe. Then again, he knew her better than I did. "Anyways, Beel looks pretty worn out," I said, picking up the lopsided baby and getting to my feet, "looks like we'll just leave it at that."

"Whatever," he muttered, laying back on the couch, "not like I could remember much anyways." I nodded, making my way upstairs.

**….**

**…..Morning…..**

I glared at my hand, almost in the verge of tears. "I did it," I managed to mutter in disbelief, my quiet chuckling increasing into uncontrollable laughter, "**I freakin did it!"**

"What is it this time?" I heard the demon maid ask, leaning against the doorway with a still pissed off look. I saw her raise a brow as I strode over towards her with a stupid grin on my face.

"Read 'em and weep woman!" I proudly displayed the back of my right hand to her. Her eyes widened in shock, "And it only cost me a good night's rest too!"

"You fool….what in hell's name have you done?!" She grabbed my arm without warning, examining it closely, "All that work just to summon it…how did this happen?" she demanded, glaring at me angrily, "How did you manage to shrink the Zebul Spell to that size?"

She was definitely freaking out, which made it all the more fun to watch. "It was easy really," I replied, my grin growing, "all I did was lock myself in my room, replayed all my old games, and reread all my Manga. And not an evil thought crossed my mind."

"…."

I blinked, wincing as I grabbed my now bleeding nose, which was more than likely broken, "Goddam it woman! Now you're-"

"Silence," she hissed, brutally elbowing my skull, "you'll wake the neighbors with this racket."

"D-Damn you!"

She glared down at my salvation, "And just so you don't pull a stunt like that again," and just like that, plucked them away from me with a stomp before walking away.

'_All that money I spent in Jr. High for this thing…' _No, no, no before you even ask, I _did not_ get emotional and start producing manly tears of-oh who the fuck am I kidding? I was bawling my eyes out like Beel on a shitty day.

Remember when I said that men don't cry for shit? This, is an exception. One of the _only_ exceptions.

I'm not ganna lie, looking back at it, this was also one of the few times I was glad that that green haired bastard shocked me for waking him up.

**…..**

**(Hilda)**

"Is that everything?" I asked, looking down at the list of materials Oga's sister had handed me, some of these were quite…..abnormal for a human family.

"Yeah, pretty much." I heard her scratch her head, looking like she forgot something important, "Other than some milk for Beel-chan that is."

"I see…" nodding, I glared at the note, still slightly confused at what was written here. I squinted my eye, just to make sure I was reading correctly.

"Hilda-chan," Oga's mother suddenly appeared out of the kitchen, "are you sure you're alright with going to the store by yourself dear? I'd be much less worried if Misaki would accompany you."

"It's alright mother," I replied, tearing my gaze away from the list for the first time, "I volunteered after all, seeing as Tatsumi was feeling ill last night."

"Hmp, that lazy bastard, making his wife do _his _chores," I heard Misaki murmur under her breath, crossing her arms across her chest, "honestly Hilda-chan, what do you see in my idiot brother?"

I blinked, once I realized she was addressing me. Before I could provide a response, Oga's mother shot her an arched brow, causing her to pout as she seated herself on the living room sofa.

"I'll be home soon mother," I assured, taking my leave. Once outside, I breathed a sigh. Life in the human world isn't half bad really. I've only been here a little more than a few days, yet, it felt refreshing to step out of the castle, if only for a bit.

'_Now, to go find that bastard before he disappears again…might as well fill him in.'_

**…..**

"Heh, I told ya lying to him was a bad idea," Raejin yawned, leaning against the edge of the building.

"So, what should I do then," I sighed, crossing my arms. "Should I tell him what's to come then?"

"No, not yet. For now, let him believe he's safe. No use stressing him out while he's still adjusting."

I nodded, understanding. "Sooner or later he's bound to find out, whether we tell him or not." I gazed at the ground for quite some time, watching the shadows dance as people passed us by, without a care in the world. "We need to get him ready."

"Jeez, didn't know you cared so much for Oga's safety."

"I don't," I corrected him, sending a glare his way, "if it were up to me, I'd let him burn with a smile on my face. But, if anything were to happen to him the Master…..he'll be defenseless." The thought of the Master being alone, that was something I cannot allow to come true. '_Even if it means leaving him in the care of Oga Tatsumi, better with him than at the mercy of the world.'_

"Lighten up Hilda-chan," he said, standing up straight, his crimson eyes glowing slightly, "He'll be ready; they can throw everything they have at him, there's no way Oga'll lose."

"Raejin…do you, truly have this much faith in this man?" I asked quietly. I took his silenced glare as a yes, "Why?"

"Why not?" He countered, crossing his arms, "I have complete faith in little Beel's decisions, and if he trusts Oga Tatsumi to carry him to the throne, I do too."

I nodded my head, feeling like a great burden was just lifted off my shoulders. He might be an idiot, but there was no denying that the Master and Oga Tatsumi were close, and every failed attempt at getting rid of him would only make their bond stronger. Of that I was sure.

"Before you leave to do your errands, I have a question for you," He stopped me, "why are you taking this whole "mother" crap so seriously all of a sudden?"

I sighed, "We don't know how long it is until this idiot's ready to help the Young Master destroy the Human World, so, I decided that if I would be living with him, I might as well play my role as the Master's mother properly."

"Mmm, I get it, maybe then he'll start actually doing his job."

"Exactly." I cleared my throat, turning my heel sharply as I heard his footsteps fading. "Raejin," I called, knowing he was still within earshot, "Thank you." I saw that he heard me, as he waved back at me while walking away.

I glared at the piece of paper, remembering what I needed to bring home for Oga's family.

**…..**

"Hilda-san!" The repulsive sound that was Furuichi's voice screeched behind me, practically making my ears bleed. I've seen some of the worst tortures the Demon World has to offer, yet, this fool breathing the same air as me was almost enough to break me on the spot. "Fancy meeting you here, Hilda-san."

I honestly felt sorry for Oga Tatsumi; he had to endure this repugnant, filthy creature for a fraction of his life. But, if this is what I must endure for the Master, I shall.

"What do you want from me," I asked him, cutting to the chance, the less time I spend in his company, the better.

"Nothing much, just wondering why you were walking this way. I thought you'd be at Oga's house."

"If you must _know_," I empathized the last word, "I am running an errand for Oga's family, since he himself is preoccupied at the moment." '_At least, he'd better be…..'_

"Preoccupied my ass," I heard him murmur, "He's probably locked in his room sleeping."

'_Then that fool just signed his death warrant.' _I thought to myself, mentally thinking of gruesome yet creative ways to X him off. "Why do you insist on following me, slave?" I demanded, stopping in my tracks.

"Oh, I usually take this route home." He answered in a shaky voice, pointing straight ahead.

"_Really_?" I asked, obviously, he had an ulterior motive for doing this.

"No, I swear!" he quickly confirmed, "This is the route to my house!" I have no time to argue with the likes of him. Knowing he was found out, he began to beg, "Hilda-san! Please, let me help you with your errands! It'll be faster with the two of us, plus, you won't even notice I'm there!"

He looked pathetic, but I knew it couldn't be helped. And as much as I hate to admit it, the slave had a point.

"Very well," I sighed, almost regretting my decision, "You may accompany me, just this once, afterwards, I want you gone." The slave raised his hands to the heavens as he jogged to keep up with me. I simply rolled my eyes as I attempted to ignore his presence.

'_It seems to be working,' _I thought to myself a few minutes later, '_It's almost as if he was never here…' _That's when I noticed the dead silence. I turned back, my gaze meeting a deserted alleyway.

Before I had time to call out to him, I turned to a noise behind me, and suddenly, everything went black.

**…..**

**(Oga)**

"I've made up my mind." I announced, baby Beel being the only audience, "I know what has to be done."

The green haired baby tilted his head to the side, confused by my statement. I merely smirked in replay.

"From this day forth, I, Oga Tatsumi, will not raise a fist to any imbecilic weakling, even if he's asking for it. That's right, the Raging Ogre will be no more! In other words, I will become what is known as a super extra nice person!"

"Ai! Da!" he cheered, probably not understanding what I just said.

'_Here comes the hard part…'_ I thought to myself turning towards him. "Baby Beel," I said, glaring down at him, "if I do this, if I give up fighting for good, _you _have to give up crying. Can you do that?"

The demon raised his tiny fist in the air, he's way of saying yes. I nodded, "As men, we must honor our word," I continued, patting his head, "even that mad woman downstairs can't make me go against it. I gave in my fighting days, you, your crying. Seems like a fair trade, don't you think?"

"Da!"

"And no matter how hard the road from here leads, no matter how tough it gets, we men must hold true to our word. For without our word, how can we call ourselves men?"

"Ada."

That was actually easier than I thought. Now, I have to destroy the small amount of popularity I earned in the last few days before it spreads. It pains me to say it, but I can't bash anyone's skull in while I'm at it.

_'Now, how the hell can I go from a child-raising badass to a child-raising citizen? Damn it, this is ganna be harder than I thought…..but if it completely gets this stupid thing off my hand, and, the brat plus his lackeys off my back, it has to be done.' _

"I know! I can go out and due community services, that'll sure put a dent to my not-so-good side! And what's more, there'll be no morons there to tempt me!" I eagerly scooped the kid into my arms, placing him at his favorite spot on top of my head as I sprinted out of the house. "Come on baby Beel!"

"Tatsumi!" I barely heard my mother calling me, "I thought you were sick!"

"Nope, never better!" I answered back.

**…..**

**(Furuichi)**

I remember waking up to the feeling of dripping water on my neck. Opening my eyes, it took me a full minute to realize that I wasn't outside in the aftermath of a rainstorm as I thought.

I blinked, trying to sum up what had happened. '_How….did I get here? Where is here?' _I tried to rub a throbbing part of my skull, but my hands wouldn't budge. Seeing as that didn't work, I tried standing on my already numb feet, only to tumble to the ground.

I groaned, noticing another figure slumped next to me. At first, I couldn't tell who it was due to it being pitch black. Then I started to notice it stirring in its sleep, groaning in pain and frustration.

"Hilda-san?" I asked, squinting my eyes to get a better view.

"…..Furuichi?"

It was her! And that's the first time she's ever called me by name! Ok, sorry, I just got excited for a sec….back to the issue at hand.

"Where…..are we?" she groaned, letting out a low growl when she noticed that she was bounded. I flinched, whoever did this better let us go free before she loses her temper, if they value their life.

Chuckling suddenly engulfed the room as the lights on top of us flicked on, just bright enough for us to see that we were completely fucked. All around us, there were thugs with bats, pipes, chains, and every other possible blunt weapon you can name out the top of your head.

To say I was close to shitting bricks was an understatement (and I'm not ashamed to admit it). Hilda-san on the other hand…..

"Who's the cowardly dog that did this? Go on, show yourself you bastard!"

She sure has a way with words…..

'_We're ganna die…' _kept repeating in my head for the longest time. Before I could beg for forgiveness, a path was being cleared for someone.

The guy wore a dark pullover, the hood of the jacket and a couple of bandages covered his face. In his left hand he twirled what looked to be a jet black handgun. My eyes widened as I realized what was dripping from its business end. Acid.

He smirked, "Hmph, whatcha just call me, bitch? In case you two dumbasses haven't figure it out, you're in the middle of being kidnapped! I'd watch my tongue if I were you_, little girl_…least you want it burnt off!"

My mouth hung open as I saw Hilda, beaten and hurt as she was, raise her head and spit at the guys face. "Tsk….do your worst, peasant."

The thug wiped the saliva from his face with trembling hands. He angrily aimed the gun to her head. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"That's enough." Another voice suddenly said, causing the guy's angry face to morph into one of fear, if I was seeing right. Flinching, he let another, calmer thug pass him, the latter kneeling down next to Hilda.

The thug examined her for a second, his expression hidden by his green tinted shades. "Hmm, you _are _a pretty little thing," he said, giving her a quick onceover, "the pictures clearly don't do you justice."

He suddenly turned to me, and that's when I caught the guy's weird hairdo. It looked like some weird Pompadour (and something else if you think that way), but the only thing that crossed my mind was how many bottles of hair gel the guy must waste getting it styled like that.

"And who might you be?" He asked, glaring at the guy with the acid gun, demanding an answer.

"H-he's Oga's tag-along," he replied with a stutter, "since he was with the woman, we brought him along too…."

The guy with the weird hair fixed his glasses, "I see…."

"H-Himekawa-san?"

'_Wait….does he mean the Himekawa, one of the Tohoshinki?' _(Now would be a good time to point out that, unlike Oga, I actually _follow_ and study up on Ishiyama's strongest)

"…..Don't do unnecessary things yo," With that, Himekawa kicked the hooded bastard in the gut, sending him crashing to the opposite wall with a bone breaking crack. Everyone backed away as he strode towards the fallen thug.

'_We. Are. Completely. Fucked.' _I thought to myself, realizing that this guy was the real deal.

"Baka Acid Suzuki…." I heard him muttering lowly, "I told you to bring me Oga's bride and _only _her. What am I even paying you for?!"

'_Wait, if we're being held here by one of the most feared delinquents in Ishiyama, Oga'll have to come and save us!'_

My joyous smile faded once I saw Himekawa approaching us again. "Damn idiot, it's just like father says, paid help can only do so much; but then again, it's much easier with money, since money can buy practically anything and _anyone…"_

What a twisted bastard this guy is….

"Guess I'll have to dirty my hands then….I'd like to call Oga-kun out, but…." He turned to Hilda, the acid gun in one hand, "May I borrow your cell phone?"

She looked at him, confused, "Cellphone? I don't have such a thing…." Wow, technology in the Demon World must suck, if there's any at all.

Himekawa smirked, obviously not buying it, "Just what are you planning?"

"She's telling the truth," I quickly cut in, "She's a foreigner."

"Oh really…." Without warning, he began shooting the acid at her clothes, searching for places where she could hide the device. I tried to stop him, but due to two thugs holding me back, all I could do was watch. By the time he was finished, there was barely anything covering her up.

"You peasant!"

"Aaaand, it looks like you _didn't _have a phone." He sighed, the smirk still on his face, "I'd hate to have to dispose of you two, so hope your piece of shit hubby notices you're missing."

"Oi!" I finally managed to yell out, sick of just being on the sidelines. That outburst got the acid gun pointed towards my forehead. I gulped, "if you need a cellphone, I'd be more than happy to lend you mine."

"…..Goodie…."

…..

**(Oga)**

"...So you see," I finished explaining my (made up) situation to the mob of idio-I mean, dudes, crossing my arms, "As of today, I'm throwing in the towel." '_Damn, they're not buying it!' _I grinned, "So let's all just be friends you guys!"

"Really Oga," I heard a particular one in the front sneer, "After all the shit you put us through, after all the beatings….."

"Quitting while you're ahead, eh Oga-kun?" another joined in, an angry scowled on his face.

"Guys, guys," I put my hands in the air, the grin starting to hurt my face, "that's all water under the bridge, right? Tell you what, I'll go buys us some croquettes and-" I growled mentally when my stupid phone cut me off.

"Hello?"

"Oi! Don't ignore us you son of a-"

"Shut the fuck up! Hello?"

"_Oga-kun?"_

I frowned, "This isn't that moron Furuichi, who the hell are you?" I demanded, _this _close to losing my temper.

"_Oh, you've noticed? Very well, sit there like a dumbass and listen to what I'm going to tell you."_

_'Son of a-'_

_"I've got both your woman and your best friend held hostage, and if you value their lives, you'll do exactly as I say."_

**(Furuichi)**

"It's been an hour," Himekawa sighed, turning to us, "he's seriously trying to play the badass role here. Heh, it might even coast you two your lives…."

I started laughing, tears were starting to form and my guts burned after a while.

"What's so damn funny, first year brat?" He demanded, lifting me up slightly. "You think I'm playing?"

'_Oga I swear I'm coming back to haunt your ass you piece of shit!'_

"Himekawa-san! There's someone standing outside the gates!"

'_We're saved!' _Oga, you are and forever will be, my best fucking friend!

Imagine my disappointment three seconds later.

"Oi, who's the old man?"

"…"

"….Useless….."

**"…..OGA…YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**

"….Shut the hell up Furuichi, you're giving me a migraine!" Suddenly, Alindelon split open with a hearty chuckle, and out came Oga with a crazy look on his face.

"You guys, I can't even turn my back for five minutes, can I?"

**…**

**(Oga)**

I almost grinned when I saw half the people in the room back away while the other half shat their pants! It felt soooooo good to be feared again!

The dude with the-_ahem_-interesting hairdo began to clap, "I'm impressed; are you by any chance planning to become a magician? Because that entrance was spectacular."

I smirked, "Yeah, yeah that's it. And for my next trick, everyone in the room will…disappear!"

"Hmph….How much?" he asked, fixing his green shades.

"Eh?"

"I asked how much for you to become my Lieutenant, Oga-kun?"

I really wished this asswipe would stop calling me that…..

"Think about it, if we teamed up, Ishiyama will be eating out of the palm of our hands! I'm prepared to offer _any _kind of reward, however large the sum of money, I'll pay it tenfold."

"….Oga…."

"Da?"

I looked at my right hand, the Zebul Spell staring back at me, "How do I put this gently? Who the hell are you, duck ass hairdo?"

Three guys came up to my face, all looking surprised, "The hell's wrong with you?!" one of them asked, "How could you go to Ishiyama and _not_ hear of Himekawa-san?! You lost a screw or something?"

I sent two of the three idiots flying towards the ceiling with ease. Thank you, baby Beel.

"Never heard of him," I replied, "and never cared."

Hime-whatever-his-name-is's smirk grew, "Fine then boy, I'll be your opponent. If you beat me, I'll let you and hostages go free. But, if I win, heh, you'll become my obedient servant."

"You sure you wanna do that," I yawned, stretching my arms, "after you went to all that trouble, you're letting them go so easily?"

"Honestly, I could care less, I was just using them to lure you over here. Now that you're here, I have no use for them."

I glared back at Hilda and Furuichi quickly before glaring at the ground. I clenched my fist, then struck the bastard with every ounce of might I had.

At first, he grinned in delight for whatever reason. Then, the both of us noticed the red, demonic electricity that crackled as he was sent through two or three layers of walls.

"You had something hidden under your shirt." I said, watching him slowly crawl to his feet. His chuckles soon turned into hysterical laughter.

"Good, good, you're the best!" without warning, he lunged at me with what looked like a baton in his left hand. I easily caught it with my free hand. "Gotcha!" he laughed, pressing a button. The familiar feeling of having 1000 volts of lightning running through my body, _nightly_ I might add, began to tackle my senses.

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"That doesn't hurt nearly as much as Beel's crying!" I stated, watching his face turn milk white.

"Quick you fools! The hostages!"

"**OH SHIT!"**

Glancing back at Furuichi, I saw that Hilda already made quick work of this idiot's henchmen.

'_Where the hell did this woman learn how to fight?!' _I thought to myself gulping, '_She could've literally __**killed me **__last night!' _I glared at the pale bastard in front of me, the shock value leaving my face as I watched him tremble with fear.

"Baby Beel,"

"Da."

"I told you that, being a man means once you've decided on something, you can never go back on your word, right?"

"Da!"

"Still….Standing around with your thumb up your ass while your friends are in trouble…..isn't anywhere close to being a man. Understand?"

**"Da!"**

**"**Now, let's teach this son of a bitch a lesson," I raised my fist, ignoring my opponent's cries for mercy, "**ON HOW TO GROW A PAIR!"**

**...**

**(Raejin)**

I glared at already darkening sky, closing my eyes for a split second before leaving the house's rooftop.

'_Oga, you'd better be ready…..times running out.'_

_..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Had a lot of free time, so here you go guys! This chapter was supposed to go together with the next one, but I decided to make them separate at the last minute **

**...**

**7:**

**Two down, two to go! The Red Tails' return to Ishiyama!**

**(Oga)**

I walked to school the next day alongside Furuichi, my hands balled into fists. Neither of us had said anything after we left that stupid werehouse, until…

"Sorry."

I stopped, turning towards him. "Don't apologize, you idiot." I told him, sighing as I scratched the back of my head. "The first one to get the shit kicked outta them loses the right to…."

"….sorry."

"…Didn't I just say…**NOT TO APOLOGIZE?!"**

"Y-you see!" he jumped back like a startled cat, pointing a finger at my direction, "You are mad aren't you?!"

Mad? Me? _No….._I grabbed him before he could get away, rolling up my right sleeve. "Look at what you did to me, you bastard!"

"Wha-_me?!"_

I grabbed him by the collar, bring him close to my face, "Yes, _you." _I hissed before making him glare at my right arm. "If you hadn't gotten your ass kidnapped, it wouldn't have gotten like this!"

My question is _how? _How the _fuck _did it go from the size of a birthmark, to snaking all _around _my fucking arm in a single day?!

"Look at it!" I demanded, the urge to crush his face in surfacing, "It looks like some fucked up tribal tattoo doesn't it?! Now how the hell am I ganna hide this from my parents?!"

"Oh I'm sorry," he sarcastically spat, "I should've rescheduled my kidnapping to next week! It's not my fault I got jumped! If anything, it's your damn fault that thing's like that!"

"How is any of this my fault?!"

He glared at me like I was stupid. "You. Lost. Your. Shit. That's why."

"What are you saying?" I growled.

"You couldn't just rescue us without having to kick someone's ass, you just _had_ to go in guns blazing, didn't you?"

"You'd better start making sense." I warned, restraining myself from choking the life out of him.

"One word. Temper. You lost it."

Oh, I was two seconds away from 'losing it' again, when the idiot sighed, shaking his head.

"One thing's for sure," he muttered in defeat, "we really got tricked by Hilda-san…."

That damned fox woman. I let go, shaking my head in agreement. She really screwed us over that time, more importantly, she actually made me _worry _for her safety. And for what? For her to _pretend_ to have been kidnapped, when she _knew _she could've easily freed herself and this idiot.

Maybe it was to get me back, or maybe she was just giving us her twisted version of a trail, either way, one thing's for sure. That is the absolute _last _time I risk my ass for her safety. She better be damn near dead before she asks me for help again.

"The nerve of that woman," I muttered to myself, "It wasn't just me that was worried, baby Beel almost had a panic attack when he found out….And she didn't even say a word of thanks afterwards!"

Speaking of the devil, I realized that he was yanking locks of my hair, obviously trying to get my attention for some reason. I growled, lightly patting his head, "Oi, what's up with you?"

"Ada!" he pointed towards the entrance of the school. I squinted my eyes, the only thing I could see was that there was something going down. A fight maybe? We weren't ganna find out all the way from here.

"Come on," I told the still slouching Furuichi, jerking my thumb towards the building. At first, he didn't follow, but after a few steps, I heard him jogging to keep up. I clenched my fist, the Zebul Spell beating faster as we approached the area.

**…**

When the two of us (three if you count baby Beel) stood a few feet from the school, we found out what all the fuss was about. Girls. By the dozens. To say I wasn't confused would've been a lie…..and, knowing him, Furuichi will turn into Pervichi in three….two….

On cue, Beel and I turned to find the silver haired pervert on the ground with a grin on his face. Gotta say, I've never seen Furuichi bleed so much from his nose, it'll be a miracle if he has any left by the end of the day.

"Huh, and I thought this was a boys-only school," I muttered to myself in confusion, "Go figure."

Before I could react, Furuichi sprang up, kinda like a reanimated corpse in a cheesy horror movie, and gripped my shoulders with strength I didn't know he had. "Oga! Do you know what this means?!" he demanded, shaking me like a rag doll.

"Eh….we're ganna need a bigger school maybe?"

"No you dumbass!" He growled, "You don't understand the importance of this situation!"

"….."

"It's been cold, dark, and lonely," He continued, talking more to himself than me, "Surrounded by delinquent men; brain-dead, blood-thirsty, animals who only care about beating the living shit out of each other!"

I crossed my arms, there he goes not making sense again. "…..Your point being, what exactly?"

"Now, that's all about to change! Look around you," he gestured towards the school yard, where most of the female population was, "Girls, girls, girls! Isn't it refreshing to see a bit of female interaction here and there?"

I shook my head, smacking his hand off my shoulder, "First off," I began, "I'm not you that practically _worships _women, secondly, women or not, these are all still delinquents, more than likely-" I stopped midsentence when I saw he wasn't listening.

He was talking to himself, again. Mumbling a bunch of stupid crap that I was too tired and too busy with my own thoughts to notice. '_Why was the Zebul Spell acting up just a minute ago?'_ I wondered, growling lowly when I saw how big it was again. '_It's like it was warning me that there was danger here….but what danger? It's just a buncha girls, it's not like-'_

"That's it!" Furuichi cried, killing my train of thought, I was so ganna get him back for that! Before I could however, the idiot jerked my hand and practically dragged me inside the school building with the last of the crowd.

…..

"What's got you all excited?" I asked, finally stopping the idiot in his tracks. Unfortunately, Bakaichi was busy scanning the girl infested hallways. Thankfully, I knew how to handle this. "Now will you listen to me?" I asked, rubbing the back of my hand.

"I was just thinking," he said, not noticing I just backhanded him, (Note to self: Slam him to the fucking ground next time) "If all the babes are back at Ishiyama, that means the Queen must be too."

"Eh….Queen?"

"Yes Queen!"

"….You lost me again…."

"Aoi Kunieda," he said simply, making me even more confused, "No matter what, she protects the female students from our stupid men's greedy hands, so everyone nicknamed her the Queen of Ishiyama!"

"O-Ok…."

"We. Have. To. Meet. Her." He insisted, dragging me again, this time by the hair.

"Oi! You're just asking for an ass whopping, aren't ya?! I already told you I don't care about-"

"You're only saying that because you're living with Hilda-san!"

"Oi! That has nothing to do with it!"

**…..**

**(Kunieda)**

We walked in silence, Nene flanking my left, Chiaki my right. I see this place hasn't changed at all since the time we left, still the same Hellhole.

"The fools," I heard Nene mutter under her breath as she glared at one of the few boys who had the nerve to glance at her suggestively, "They've gotten too soft with Kanzaki and Himekawa in charge."

I nodded quickly, waiting for her to continue.

"Strangest thing, I heard _both _of them landed in the hospital, intensive care too. And from what I understand it was caused by the same person."

"Is that so?" I stopped walking, making both girls turn to me.

"Nee-san?" the older of the two said, glancing quickly at Chiaki before meeting my eyes again.

"Nene," I replied in a quiet voice, "tell me, his name…" My 'sister' gulped, almost afraid to answer me. I briefly wondered what kind of brute I would be up against. '_If he was strong enough to take care of two of the Tohoshinki, I can't afford to let my guard down….'_

"Oga," she finally breathed, "Oga Tatsumi is his name."

"I see…..Oga Tatsumi, vengeance has come!"

**….**

**(Kanzaki)**

**…..N. Ishiyama Hospital…..**

What. The. Fuck. It's bad enough that I gotta share my room with penis-head, now they come and tell me this shit! "You're shitting me," I growled, grabbing a banana from _my _get-well basket, "That girl's back?"

"Kunieda huh," that bastard Himekawa muttered under his breath, "what a pain, now the Red Tails are butting in where they don't belong, things were much simpler when they were gone."

"What are you saying?" I demanded, snatching the apple that dickhead was about to grab, "All it is, is a group of girls! Don't think for a second Ishiyama will be taken by a bunch of girls!"

"Easy now Kanzaki-sama," Natsume grinned, flipping the hair out of his face, "Himekawa-san might have a point. Kunieda is as strong as she is popular. She got every single girl in Ishiyama to join her cause in just one year, and that's not including her most recent takeover of Northern Kantou. I wouldn't take her lightly if I were you."

"Easy for you to say," I scoffed, not surprised by his words, seeing as the bastard had a carefree attitude, "when it comes down to it, you're too much of pansy to fight…."

"For once, the idiot next to me has a point. If _you _fought her, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Hmph, didn't you get your ass beat by her too?" I asked him grinning. '_Don't think I don't know…'_

"No," he denied, fixing his glasses, "you see, unlike you, I'm a feminist, I can't go all out against a lady even if I wanted to."

Bull-fuckin-shit. "Cut the crap four-eyes, rumor has it that she beat your ass for hitting on her!"

"Wanna say that again Kanzaki!"

"Yeah, she beat the hell outta y-!"

Natsume clapped twice, setting a couple of flowers in front of us while Shiroyama placed another get-well basket next to me with a low bow before stepping back. "Well, since you two are out, and Toujou-san doesn't look interested in uniting Ishiyama, I guess all that's left is to root for Oga-kun."

That son of a bitch First-Year…..

"**YEAH FUCKING RIGHT! LIKE WE'RE GANNA LET THAT FIRST-YEAR BRAT…."**

**"I'LL GET BETTER! I'LL GET BETTER IN 3 DAYS! 3 DAYS!"**

…..

**(Kunieda)**

I let out a low growl, glaring at Shimokawa as he gave me his usual lopsided smile. I was actually surprised, he wasn't wearing his purple suit, I wonder who the hell got him to part with that dirty thing.

"You're as strong as ever, Aoi-chan." He told me, saluting and mouthing his damn catchphrase as he winked at me.

'_This idiot just doesn't get the message….' _I groaned internally, '_Please tell me he forgot about-'_

"I haven't forgotten about that little deal we made," He replied, almost like he could read my mind, "Have you thought about it?"

"And what deal would that be?" I pretended to play dumb, crossing my arms.

"You know," he insisted, stepping closer, "you promised to go out on a date with me if I beat you in a fight."

"Aaah," I raised a brow, glaring at Nene, who had jokingly gotten me into this mess in the first place, "Now I remember." I watched my Lieutenant and best friend murmur her apologizes. I had no worries, for I could easily cut him down. "Fine, I accept."

Nene, noticing I was getting in my battle stance, quickly intervened. "Just a minute Nee-san." She said stepping in between us. "If you want to fight her, you'll have to beat me first." She told him menacingly.

"Alright," Shimokawa replied eagerly, "but, I'm not going to go out with you, kay?"

"Like I'd want to date you, ya creep!"

"Nene wait," I began, not wanting her to waste her time, or give people the wrong impression.

"Come on," she taunted, ignoring me completely, "I'll put _you_ to sleep in five seconds!"

"Oh my my," he sneered, before beginning to charge, "Now I'm being made fun of."

"Goodnight, asshole!"

I sighed in frustration. I had to stop this pointless fight one way or another. They won't listen to words, fine…

I briefly glanced at the cracked ground beneath my drawn weapon before glaring at them. "I thought I told you to stop Nene…." I said, my voice cutting through the whispers and murmurs around us.

"Nee-san…"

I rose to my feet, glaring at Shimokawa coldly, "You," I gripped my weapon with my right hand, placing it over my shoulders, "let's go."

His eyes widened slightly as he realized we were truly about to fight, "Uh…." He began to twitch on the spot, sweat pouring down his temple, "Ma-maybe some other time kay…..Goodnight…." With that he began to back away slowly, breaking into a full sprint when I narrowed my eyes at him.

I scoffed, sheathing my weapon. Men. They're liars, cheaters, and pigs who do nothing but prowl on women for their sick amusement. And to top it all off, they're a bunch of cowards, who can't finish what they've started.

'_Well….not all men….' _A small voice in me whispered, forcing me to acknowledge that, yes, there are _some _exceptions. _'Like that boy at the park_….'

"Nee-san," I saw Nene frown, "you're face, are you ok?"

'_Am….Am I blushing?!' _"I-I'm fine!" I half lied, groaning to myself, I haven't even known him for that long and here I am making assumptions. For all I know, he's just like the rest of these lowlifes….but then again, I did spend half a day with him, and not once did he act like them, maybe….

"It's funny," I muttered to myself, making sure that neither Nene nor Chiaki could hear. "We were so caught up with talking, we didn't even get each other's names." I let out a low sigh, '_It doesn't matter now, because I'll probably never see him again.' _I sighed again, why can't more boys at least _try_ be like him?

"Come on Oga!" I suddenly heard a voice not too far away, snapping me back to the real world, "We're almost there!"

Oga Tatsumi! I see, having dealt with Kanzaki and Himekawa, naturally I'm next on his list. Persistent bastard! I'll show him no mercy!

'_Don't underestimate me, Oga Tatsumi!'_

"Furuichi you fool!" I heard him growl, now able to hear their echoing footsteps drawing nearer. "I told you I don't-"

"Queen!"

I reacted in time, delivering a quick kick to the ribs, and sending the mongrel off his feet.

"Oga Tatsumi, your reign of terror ends-"

_Wha….what? _Are-are my eyes playing tricks on me?! The guy standing in front of me….was the exact same person I met two days ago! My eyes couldn't be fooling me, it's him alright…..if the perverted best friend didn't convince me, the naked baby on his back sure as hell did.

"Y-your…?" I blinked, feeling my knees starting to shake, "_you're_ Oga Tatsumi?!"

"Hmm? Yeah," he responded, shoving his hands in his pockets, "what of it?"

I don't believe this….even after that absurd meeting at the park….

'_What should I do_?' I mentally asked myself, glancing back at the chanting crowd around us, '_As long as he hasn't noticed it's me….'_

"Quit staring baby Beel," He suddenly told the green haired baby on his back. "It's not polite to stare at people, especially girls." I looked up, meeting the toddlers gaze.

I froze. _'Crap! The kid, h-he's on to me! He knows!'_

I relaxed however, once his gaze drifted somewhere else. '_Phew! Guess it must've been my-'_

"DA!" he pointed a chubby finger, his glare intensifying.

'_Wha-which is it?!'_

"OGA!"

Great, now what?!

Oga's lackey elbowed him in the ribs, eyeing Chiaki, Nene and myself lustfully. He must really want those eyes removed. He leaned close to him, making no attempt to speak discretely "These girls are grade A, they're on a whole other level!"

"Can I go home now?" he yawned.

**"ARE YOU INSANE?! THE QUEEN HERSELF IS TALKING TO YOU, AND YOU'RE JUST GANNA TURN YOUR BACK ON HER?!"**

"No, that's where you're wrong you idiot," Oga corrected, glaring at his lackey, "_You_ dragged me over here against my will, and now she thinks I came to fight. And you know damn well I _cannot _fight a woman. Ever."

I blinked. Was he being serious? He's a high school student in the absolute worst school in all of Japan, he always has a baby on his back and doesn't look like he's going to part with it any time soon, and to top it all off, he doesn't fight girls?

'_Is he really that bad?' _I thought to myself, noticing that the crowd around us was growing restless by the second. They began yelling curses and insults at us, almost making me want to turn my sword at them rather than Oga.

I knew what they wanted. And I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this. Oga, I hope you find it in you to forgive me. I'm sorry, but I can't allow someone who has the potential to single-handily overthrow the Tohoshinki, someone that poses a danger to my sisters in arms, to go off scot-free.

"Put the baby down." I demanded, taking my stance, "You won't be able to fight all out like that."

**…..**

**(Furuichi)**

I gulped, glaring at Queen Kunieda as she stared hatefully at Oga. I couldn't help but just gawk at the damage she just did with just one swing. What's more, that sword doesn't even have a blade! The Queen is defiantly as beautiful as she is deadly.

"Ai! Oooo!"

Wait a minute, I know that face. That's the same impressed face Beel gives Oga, Jin-san, and Hilda-san, which could only mean…..

"Fine." I saw Oga smirk, taunting her, "C'mon, I'll fight you with him riding!" Ok, I have to call bullshit on that, Oga would never, ever, _ever _fight a woman. I could tell he was just trying not to look weak, and in his mind, he was thinking of how not to hurt Queen Kunieda.

'_But then again, Oga would do anything to get rid of baby Beel.'_ If he noticed the glares he was throwing towards the Queen…..would he really stoop _that _low?

"I was right…." I heard Queen Kunieda mutter quietly, her angelic voice leased in venom, "you're just like them, nothing but trash. Using that child as a shield? Or maybe, you're underestimating me?"

Oga frowned, his form relaxing as he glared at the Queen. It was only when she charged at him with blinding speed that he became alert. Oga barely had time to react; the Queen's attack only doing damage to his clothing. Still he took a few steps back, looking ready to defend again.

The Queen looked surprised; even I'll admit, I didn't think Oga would dodge an attack at that close range. It's almost like the demon riding on his head warned him about it beforehand.

Queen Kunieda took a deep breath, holding her weapon with both hands as she closed her eyes, "its over." She said calmly, I swear I heard remorse in her voice, "Hyakka Midare Zakura….100 Flowers Storming Sakura!"

What happened next, I really can't tell you, being that I ducked for cover along with the crowd the minute the Queen started to swing her sword. Slowly, I opened my eyes and the first thing I see or rather didn't see, was the wall next to them.

Sh-she just de-de-_destroyed _the fucking wall with a _fucking _bamboo sword! I gulped, mentally muttering a prayer for my best friend. '_Oga….I can say that you are, without a doubt, fucked.'_

You know it's bad when the Raging Ogre himself looks ready to shit bricks.

Oga blinked several times, looking at the Queen in awe, "Holy…..holy shit!" Stuttering, he almost tripped, "tell me something, a-are you related to Hilda?!" A long silence hung in the air, with only baby Beel's cooing and squeals breaking it.

Suddenly, Oga grinned darkly, "Oh, you like her, eh?" he asked the demon baby, which replied with a happy cry. "Alright then, heh, and it gets even easier cuz you're a woman." He began advancing towards the Queen menacingly.

"Wait!" she cried, her weapon at the ready, "just-just what the hell are you planning you damn fool?!" She swung again, but this time, Oga caught it. Before she could react, the dumbass made the already awkward situation even worse by yanking her towards him.

They were so close to each other, it almost look like they were about to-'_Goddamn it __**WHY?!**_ _Why does shit like this always happen to Oga?! What is this, some cheap romantic comedy movie?! NO, I can't look, I can't look! Oga you two-timing bastard!'_

"….Please," I heard his voice practically crack. Just barely opening my eyes, I saw that Oga had gripped Queen Kunieda's shoulders. He was almost on his knees now, like he was surrendering, begging to end his misery.

"Please…be this child's mother!"

It was even worse than I thought. It's a…..it's a **_proposal!_**

**(Oga)**

I'm so close, I'm so FUCKING CLOSE! Be still, my beating heart…..all she had to do was take the brat and-

"Y-Y….."

I beamed, she's about to say it! Come on, say that three letter word! "Yes? You'll do it? You'll really do it?!" Finally! After days of suffering, I'm about to get a fucking b-

**"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**

_'…Bitch-slap?'_

"**YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE! SCREWING AROUND LIKE THAT DURING A FIGHT! HOW DARE YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT YOU LOOK LIKE?!"**

Goddamn it…I-I think I realized why dad always told me never to mistreat a woman…so far, I've gotten the most abused by them. All I can say, is that whoever the hell said a woman _cannot _hit, must've never gotten smacked by one…..that or that asshole's a bigger idiot than Furuichi.

I heard the girl, Kunieda, sigh in frustration. "**AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK I'M LETTING YOU OFF THE HOOK,**" she threatened, turning back and pointing her weapon at me, "**THE NEXT TIME WE MEET I'LL FINISHED WHAT I STARTED OGA TATSUMI!"**

I blinked, dragging myself off the floor, my check burning from where she had hit me. I was _not _about to let my ticket to freedom leave, not when I'm so close! "Wait! Ah….Oi! Don't-"

**"YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" **

I-I'm pretty sure she broke something…..and you know what, looking back at it, I take it back. Kunieda isn't related to Hilda, she _is _another Hilda.

"Fuck….."

...


End file.
